You Love? Who you Love?
by JuCaskettAlways
Summary: You Love? Who you Love? Eles se conheciam há quase 7 anos, tinham muitas coisas em comum, a começar pela nacionalidade e pela paixão em ajudar ao próximo, atores premiados porém com suas vidas vazias devido à falta de amor, ou melhor devido ao ORGULHO que ambos carregavam.
1. Prefácio

Amor, uma palavra simples porém com um significado tão forte, existem várias formas de amor e de amar, porém quando o amor bate no coração de duas pessoas orgulhosas a dificuldade dessas almas e desses corpos se entregarem pode ser difícil, porém não impossível, principalmente se o sentimento é verdadeiro e se juntos esses corações sejam guiados para a mais pura forma de amor e de amar.

" O orgulho entra pela porta da frente e o amor sai pela janela."

Seria a hora de rever seus conceitos e atitudes, deixar o orgulho de lado, reconhecer os erros e viver intensamente um amor mal resolvido?

"Pela luz dos olhos teus

Quando a luz dos olhos meus

E a luz dos olhos teus

Resolvem se encontrar

Ai que bom que isso é meu Deus

Que frio que me dá o encontro desse olhar

Mas se a luz dos olhos teus

Resiste aos olhos meus só p'ra me provocar

Meu amor, juro por Deus me sinto incendiar

Meu amor, juro por Deus

Que a luz dos olhos meus já não pode esperar

Quero a luz dos olhos meus

Na luz dos olhos teus sem mais lará-lará

Pela luz dos olhos teus

Eu acho meu amor que só se pode achar

Que a luz dos olhos meus precisa se casar." (Vinicius de Moraes )


	2. Sentimentos

Sentimentos

Março de 2014 ele completava mais um ano de vida, a produção mais uma vez preparará uma linda comemoração para Nathan, ela observava tudo de longe, sorrindo ao olhar para ele com seu coração acelerado, porque ainda se sentia assim, como era possível sentir seu coração querendo sair pela boca, quando ela mesmo havia o rejeitado, muitas vezes se julgava estupida e idiota por tal comportamento, porém não sabia o porquê tudo que estava ligado a Nathan era tão difícil para ela, era bem mais fácil ter relacionamentos ou melhor ficadas com outros caras talvez não tão interessantes e inteligentes como ele, porém por diversão ou então ficar sozinha e tentar entender o que realmente acontecia com ela. Stana sempre foi muito racional e inteligente porém quando o assunto era Nathan se sentia uma idiota sem saber o que fazer, sentia ódio de si por fazer coisas idiotas para o afastar e ódio dele por entrar em seu jogo e também se envolver com outras pessoas.

Nathan por sua vez estava feliz, completando mais um ano de vida, porém não se sentia totalmente completo algo faltava em sua vida e ele sabia bem o que era, já tinha se declarado para ela porém foi em vão, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo lembrando que não tinha sido tão em vão assim.

FlashBack

Estavam comemorando o final da 4º temporada, todo e elenco e produção estavam presentes em um sofisticado restaurante na Hollywood Bollevard, Nathan não conseguia tirar a sua companheira da cabeça, tinha certeza que o beijo que seus personagens trocaram na gravação do último episódio era mais real do que poderia parecer, para ele tinha sido real, em nenhum momento foi profissional, o sentimento que já carregava por Stana a algum tempo viera à tona, ela perceberá e também não se fez de ofendida, o beijou como se fosse uma necessidade, como se sua vida depende-se daquele beijo.

Após terminarem a cena eles se olharam e ela piscou para ele, enchendo o coração de Nathan de esperança, devagar se afastaram e quando todos já estavam dispersos ele aproximou-se dela.

Nathan: Stana, será que poderíamos conversar?

Stana: Claro, porém preciso ir me arrumar, afinal temos uma festa hoje esqueceu?

Nathan – confuso - : ah claro, como eu poderia esquecer, se importa em ser minha acompanhante?

Stana – sorrindo-: so se eu fosse louca, para não aceitar.

Nathan: passo na sua casa as 20hrs, pode ser?

Stana: Vou me arrumar junto com as garotas do elenco.

Ntahan: ah, ok, nos vemos lá então – virando e saindo confuso.

Stana puxando ele: Ei não é porque não irei com você, que não estarei com você lá e nada impede que você me leve pra casa.

Nathan ~sorrindo~: combinado então, prepare-se para uma noite de muita diversão.

Nathan chegou a festa um pouco atrasado, de longe podia observar aquela que dominava seus pensamentos e seus sonhos a algum tempo, sorriu ao ver como ela estava linda e lentamente foi aproximando-se dela, a festa estava muito divertida, todos confraternizando a tensão entre Nathan e Stana era evidente, porém ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada, aquele era o momento deles, foram os últimos a sair da festa e como prometido ela iria embora com ele, caminharam lentamente até o estacionamento, Nathan propositalmente deixou o carro um pouco mais distante, a noite estava fria, ele tirou seu palito e jogou nos ombros dela e recebeu um sorriso tímido enquanto caminhavam, quando aproximaram-se do carro, Nathan totalmente tomado pelo desejo que sentia pela mulher ao seu lado a agarrou e beijou sem medo e sem reservas, encostaram no carro e beijaram-se de maneira voraz, terminando o beijo com pequenos selinhos, ambos sorriam, ficaram com as testas coladas até que ele quebrou o silencio.

Nathan: a muito queria isso

Stana: pois então aproveite esse momento.

Nathan: vamos sair daqui, quer ir para um hotel?

Stana: porque não me leva para o seu apartamento?

Nathan sorriu e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse no carro, o caminho até seu apartamento parecia interminável e quando chegaram percebeu que ela o encarava com desejo, apenas isso decifrava naquele momento, desejo.

Subiram a cobertura de Nathan de mãos dadas, naquele momento palavras não precisavam ser trocadas o fato de estarem juntos e saberem o que viriam pela frente valia mais que qualquer palavra, quando entraram no apartamento, tudo foi muito rápido, os beijos avassaladores, a maneira com a qual um tirava a roupa do outro, ambos estavam toados pelo desejo que corria em seus corpos, a noite foi quente e totalmente sem reservas, mataram o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro, não uma, nem duas vezes, enquanto seus corpos não chegaram a exaustão não se desgrudaram, a noite foi intensa, uma noite que até hoje causava sonhos e sentimentos em ambos, porém a magia da noite terminou no momento que Stana falou para Nathan que a Tarde já estaria viajando para o Canada onde passaria as férias com a família e que aquele não era o momento de assumir uma relação, não quando passariam um tempo afastado, as palavras de Stana devastou Nathan, porém o mesmo assumira uma postura que nem ele mesmo imaginará, concordou com ela e o que era para ser o início de um lindo romance foi o início de todos os problemas de ambos, pois ela sabia que ele tinha sentimentos por ela, não que ela não tivesse por, porém para ele não era compreensível tal sentimento.

O certo ou o errado daquela manhã nunca se saberá, o que ficaria claro é que daquele momento em diante ambos passariam de relação amigável, para uma relação cheia de orgulho e ressentimentos.

Flashback OFF

Nathan sorriu pesaroso em direção a Stana, que parece perceber o motivo, ele virou e ofereceu o primeiro pedaço de bolo para Caroline, uma loira alta que o estava acompanhando naquele dia e que já estava gerando especulações por toda parte.


	3. Confusões

Confusões

No fim de semana tinha acontecido a festa de aniversário de Nathan, quase todos do elenco estavam presentes. Faltava ela, porém ele não queria se preocupar com isso, afinal já sabia que ela fazia questão em não comparecer a suas festas. A maioria de seus amigos estava presente, incluindo suas ex- namoradas e ficantes. Muitas fotos circularam na internet. No meio da festa chamou Tamala de lado e procurou saber por que Stana não tinha comparecido e recebeu a resposta de que ela limitou-se a dizer que não passava bem. Era sempre assim. Porque não esquecer essa mulher que já havia deixado claro que ele não fazia parte dos seus planos?

Do outro lado da cidade, Stana estava em uma boate e acabou reencontrando um velho amigo, Mark. Conversaram e mais uma vez acabaram ficando. Ela saíra exatamente para se divertir e tirar qualquer ilusão que tinha em relação aNathan, pois não conseguia aceitar que ele seguira em frente. Sabia que era egoísmo seu, porém para ela nessa história não havia heróis e sim dois vilões.

A segunda-feira chegou. Terminariam de gravar o episódio 6x22. Stana e Nathan não trocaram olhares após o final de semana e depois dele ter visto fotos dela com Mark e ela ver as fotos da festa dele, ambos decidiram que o mais fácil era se afastar de vez. Cumprimentaram-se apenas por educação e nem passaram o texto, o que era um costume entre eles. Gravaram suas cenas com muita tensão no ar e os erros foram inevitáveis, porém mal sabiam eles que alguém ali estava de olho no comportamento dos dois e não estava nada satisfeito. Ao final da gravação receberam a notícia de que devido a reuniões que a produção teria com a ABC, além do Hiatus de um mês da série, começariam a filmar a season Finale apenas em uma semana, teriam uma semana de folga, porém na semana da páscoa não teriam descanso. Muitos comemoraram, afinal estavam em um ritmo intenso de gravações e todos já ansiavam por férias. Stana já estava se arrumando para ir para sua casa, quando recebeu o recado que Andrew queria falar com ela e o mesmo aconteceu com Nathan. Ele chegou primeiro à sala de Andrew que estava sério. Perguntou o que acontecia e o criador da série apenas disse para que Nathan sentasse e esperasse. Não demorou para Stana entrar na sala e seus olhares se encontrarem e ambos não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, afinal o que queria Andrew com eles? Não estavam de folga?

Nathan: Andrew o que está acontecendo aqui?

Andrew: Essa pergunta, deveria ser feita por mim não acham?

Stana: Não estou entendendo, poderia ser mais claro.

Andrew (exaltado): Vocês dois parem de dar uma de besta, vocês sabem bem o que está acontecendo, todos sabem.

Nathan: Andrew eu...

Andrew (interrompendo): Você nada, vocês dois vão me escutar, há muito tempo estou engasgado com vocês, mas tenho relevado. Mas a partir do momento, que vocês por imaturidade colocam o meu trabalho em risco, isso se torna pessoal, vocês dois são duas crianças, maldita hora em que fui escolher dois canadenses para minha serie.

Stana ia falar algo, mais Andrew não deixou.

Andrew: Vocês estão sendo dois irresponsáveis, imaturos, há mais de um ano tenho aguentado isso, mais agora chega, ou vocês decidem o que querem de suas vidas ou acabamos por aqui. Estou cansado de ser pressionado pelos fãs pela falta de cenas do casal da série, mas como é que nossos escritores podem escrever cenas românticas e íntimas, quando nossos atores não conseguem disfarçar que se odeiam e o pior, apesar de serem bons atores eles transmitem toda essa tensão para os telespectadores. E não pensem vocês que a direção da emissora não está de olho, porque estão. Vocês realmente vão estragar tudo, vai ser assim, vamos encerrar a série assim?

Stana (assustada ): Encerrar? como assim?

Andrew: Porque vocês acham que ganharam folga? Esta semana tenho reuniões decisivas sobre o futuro da série e uma das coisas que tenho que fazer é convencer os executivos que não existe problemas entre vocês. As especulações são cada dia mais fortes e quem passa pelo set, percebe que não é especulação e sim verdade. Espero que vocês saibam o que estão fazendo, pois durante seis anos eu dei minha vida por essa série e não quero que termine por uma bobagem.

Nathan (levantando): Andrew, você está sendo injusto com a gente, não pode nos culpar pela emissora querer cancelar o show.

Andrew: Não só posso como devo. Depois que vocês se envolveram naquela festa do final da 4º temporada, nada mais foi igual. No início até que vocês disfarçavam e se suportavam. No entanto, hoje nem isso vocês fazem. Vocês acham que ninguém percebe? Pensam que todos são idiotas e acham que vocês se amam? Vocês são adultos. Ao invés de ficarem de birrinha um com o outro, não seria mais fácil sentar e conversar. Olha não sei ao certo o que aconteceu entre vocês, apenas sei que saíram juntos daquela festa aos beijos e quando voltaram para gravar já não eram os mesmos companheiros de antes.

Stana (nervosa): Andrew você não tem o direito de se envolver em nossas questões pessoais. Somos profissionais. Se você não estiver satisfeito com o meu trabalho é fácil, eu me demito.


	4. Confusões Parte II

Nathan ( encarou Stana nervoso) : Não faça isso Stana, você é uma ótima profissional, não deve baixar sua guarda no primeiro problema que ocorrer.

Andrew: Indo pelo caminho mais fácil querida?

Nathan (Gritando): Andrew isso é ridículo

Andrew: Ridículo? ridículo é eu ver dois atores maravilhosos que estão apaixonados e não sabem como se entender, ridículo é vocês deixarem isso afetar o lado profissional e agirem como duas crianças mimadas. Ridículo é duas pessoas se amarem e se auto flagelarem por esse sentimento ao invés de aproveitar, vocês merecem todos os prêmios, por serem tão ridículos.

Stana (chorando): você não tem esse direito

Nathan ~(abraçando Stana ) : Calma Stana, não adianta ficarmos exaltados, vamos tentar nos acalmar.

Andrew ~batendo palmas ~: que linda cena, pena que é apenas encenação, daqui a pouco vocês estão se odiando novamente, espero que esses dias sirvam para que ambos possam refletir sobre essa conversa ~respirando ~ vocês são a alma desse show, não posso permitir que vocês continuem se acabando aos poucos, seja com essa implicância besta, ou com as noitadas sem limites, isso vale para os dois, por favor, agora saiam da minha frente antes que eu perca ainda mais a minha sanidade, vejo vocês em uma semana.

Stana ainda chorava, sendo amparada por Nathan, saíram da sala de Andrew e ele a deixou em seu camarim.

Stana: obrigada por me defender.

Nathan: olha, não quero mais brigar com você, o Andrew pode ter exagerado, mas ele está certo, esses dias será bom para que possamos pensar o que estamos fazendo com nossas vidas e principalmente com nosso trabalho, não estamos afetando apenas nós dois e sim toda uma equipe.

Stana: isso é tudo minha culpa

Nathan: não existe certo ou errado, existe orgulho, fique na paz, se precisar de algo me ligue.

Stana: você ficará em Los Angeles?

Nathan: não sei depois de tudo isso, preciso pensar, ficar longe de tudo e de todos, preciso relaxar, não sei o que vou fazer, nem para onde vou.

Stana: Nathan me perdoa?

Nathan (acariciando o rosto dela ): ambos somos culpados, você ficará por aqui?

Stana: não sei, estou muito confusa, não sei o que fazer ou pensar.

Nathan: parece que estamos na mesma.

Stana: sim, ambos precisamos colocar nossos pensamentos em ordem e depois conversar.

Nathan: se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me chamar, apesar de tudo, nunca deixei de ser seu amigo.

Stana (sorrindo): senti saudades de você.

Nathan: eu também, mas você sabe que temos muito o que conversar, temos uma história mal resolvida e ela estava nos levando ao abismo, foi necessário quase sermos demitidos para voltarmos a conversar como pessoas civilizadas.

Após dizer isso, Nathan saiu do camarim de Stana, sabia que se prolongasse aquela conversa terminariam se agarrando e novamente iriam cometer o erro, deixar atração os levar, para depois cair no abismo, pela falta de diálogo.

Stana respirou fundo e ainda sentada em seu camarim, começou a pensar em tudo que acontecerá após aquela noite que passaram juntos, uma noite que havia deixado marcas intensas tanto nela como em Nathan, porém ela se sentia culpada, se sentia horrível pela maneira que o afastou e o agravante, ninguém sabia, sentada em seu camarim, ela recordou aquela tarde no Canada.

FlashBack ON

Era uma tarde quente no Canada, já tinha passado uma semana, desde aquela noite que eles passaram juntos, ambos não conseguiam esquecer, porém Nathan estava magoado pois ela o havia deixado sem dar explicações, apenas dizendo que precisava ir ao Canada e que não era o momento dos dois, para ele aquelas palavras eram entendidas como, TUDO NÃO PASSOU DE UM ERRO.

A viagem de Stana para o Canada não estava programada foi a maneira que ela encontrou para fugir daquele momento, estava confusa, apesar de ter passado uma noite inesquecível ao lado dele, com ela não estava tudo bem, precisava de um tempo, precisava ficar longe dele; entender o que realmente tinha acontecido com os dois, para ela tudo não passava de atração, uma atração forte, sua cabeça dizia isso, mias seu coração dizia outra coisa, perdida em seus sentimentos, partiu para a casa da Mãe, era tudo que precisava naquele momento, só não esperava que em alguns dias tudo ficaria ainda mais complicado.

Depois de muito pensar Nathan decidiu ir até o Canadá para falar com Stana eles precisam conversar, ele queria que ela entendesse que eles poderiam funcionar, mesmo depois de se sentir abandonado e de muito pensar tomou coragem e foi em busca de sua felicidade.

Nathan após conversar com a mãe de Stana foi ao parque onde ela estava, porém para a sua tristeza ela não estava só, observou de longe ela conversar com o homem que estava ao seu lado, deitar sua cabeça em seu ombro e depois de algumas risadas viu o que seu coração não gostaria de acreditar, aquele homem a beijava e ela retribuía o beijo, os olhos de Nathan arderam devido as lagrimas que surgiram, mas não deixou cair, precisava ser forte e seguir em frente, afinal ela já havia seguido, já estava nos braços de outros, agora tudo fazia sentido em sua cabeça, ela dormira com ele, mas já tinha um encontro marcado no Canadá, ele não sabia quem era aquele cara, mas sabia que seu coração estava despedaçado.

Stana chegou em casa e foi bombardeada de perguntas por sua mãe.

Rada (sorrindo): Filha como foi o encontro com Nathan?

Stana (confusa): Nathan, eu não encontrei com o Nathan e sim com o Patrick.

Rada: mas, ele esteve aqui, perguntando onde você estava.

Stana: o Nathan está na cidade?

Rada: sim, ele foi atrás de você no porque, não entendo, porque ele não falou com você.

Stana (Nervosa): ai meu Deus, o que ele veio fazer aqui?

Rada: ele parecia ansioso e disse que precisava muito falar com você.

Stana (sentando e colocando as mãos na cabeça): ele não falou comigo, a não ser que...

Rada: o que aconteceu filha – vendo a filha com os olhos arregalados

Stana: Mamãe eu estava perdida, eu e Patrick estávamos conversando, a senhora sabe que somos amigos desde sempre.

Rada: assim como eu sei que ele sempre gostou de você.

Stana: eu estava confusa, disse a ele que meu coração estava confuso e ele me disse que iria me ajudar, passamos uma tarde agradável, porém em um momento ele me beijou, eu me deixei levar, será que o Nathan viu?

Rada (abraçando a filha): se ele veio até aqui e não falou com você, foi por algum motivo, ele não seria tão covarde.

Stana (chorando): mais uma vez eu estraguei tudo

Rada abraçou a filha, tentando consolar sua menina que estava sofrendo, depois de um tempo, Stana foi para seu quarto, tomou banho e deitou, mandou uma mensagem para Nathan, porém não obteve resposta.

Stana resolvera voltar para Los Angeles alguns dias depois, iria falar com Nathan, porém sua coragem se perdeu a partir do momento que começou a ver um bombardeio de fotos dele com mulheres, cada dia em uma festa diferente, cada dia com uma mulher diferente, querendo dar o troco, ela entrou no Joguinho de Nathan, ele estava machucado e se sentido usado e traído, ela estava perdida e sentindo-se uma boba.

Flashback OFF.


	5. Decisões

Nathan chegou ao seu apartamento e se jogou no sofá pensando nos últimos acontecimentos e principalmente em Stana. Será que seriam capazes de conseguir conversar sobre a situação deles?

Sentindo-se sufocado em Los Angeles, diante dos últimos acontecimentos, percebeu que o melhor a fazer seria sair da cidade. Ficar na mesma cidade que ela, tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo, não era o melhor naquele momento. Ela precisariatomar uma decisão de quando iriam conversar. Com sentimentos confusos, seu coração estava uma bagunça. Fez uma rápida busca na internet e encontrou o lugar para onde queria ir. Precisava estar em um ambiente calmo e perto da natureza para pensar e principalmente esperar. Essa semana poderia se tornar uma eternidade.

O universo parecia conspirar a seu favor, pois tinha conseguido a passagem para a madrugada da próxima terç , pensou ele. Esses dias longe de Los Angeles não seria à passeio, mas sim para colocar seus sentimentos e pensamentos em ordem; não cogitava turismo, queria apenas relaxar. Com esse intuito fez sua mala, colocando alguns livros. Tinha decidido que tentaria ficar longe das redes sociais e quanto ao telefone celular, só o atenderia em caso de ligações de sua família ou dela, suspirou ao pensar nessa hipótese. Como gostaria que ela telefonasse pedindo para que eles conversassem. Ele voltaria imediatamente. Era apenas ela dar um sinal para que em poucas horas ele estivesse à porta de seu apartamento, pronto para a conversa que deveriam ter tido há dois anos, mas dependia dela e estava decidido a não pressionar, pelo menos não neste momento. Após tomar um longo banho, foi para o aeroporto. Seu voo era no início da madrugada, a viagem não seria longa, logo estaria longe, mas tinha consciência que seu coração pertencia a alguém que estava ficando naquela cidade, na cidade da Magia, cidade dos Anjos.

Na primeira classe do avião ele inclinou sua poltrona, fechou os olhos, pôs-se a pensar e algo veio a sua cabeça, fazendo comque uma lágrima escorresse em seu rosto. Aquele misto de poema, com passagem bíblica que um poeta Brasileiro transformou em música, era perfeito, descrevia o que ele sentia.

Ainda que eu falasse

A língua dos homens

E falasse a língua dos anjos

Sem amor eu nada seria

É só o amor! É só o amor

Que conhece o que é verdade

O amor é bom, não quer o mal

Não sente inveja ou se envaidece

O amor é o fogo que arde sem se ver

É ferida que dói e não se sente

É um contentamento descontente

É dor que desatina sem doer

Ainda que eu falasse

A língua dos homens

E falasse a língua dos anjos

Sem amor eu nada seria

É um não querer mais que bem querer

É solitário andar por entre a gente

É um não contentar-se de contente

É cuidar que se ganha em se perder

É um estar-se preso por vontade

É servir a quem vence, o vencedor

É um ter com quem nos mata a lealdade

Tão contrário a si é o mesmo amor

Estou acordado e todos dormem

Todos dormem, todos dormem

Agora vejo em parte

Mas então veremos face a face

É só o amor! É só o amor

Que conhece o que é verdade

Ainda que eu falasse

A língua dos homens

E falasse a língua dos anjos

Sem amor eu nada seria

Composição: Renato Russo (recortes do Apóstolo Paulo e de Camões).

Adormeceu em meio aos seus pensamentos, sendo acordado pela aeromoça que avisou que já haviam chegado ao destino. Nathan respirou fundo, agradeceu e levantou-se.

Em menos de 20 minutos já estava hospedado em um hotel no alto da montanha. Foi informado que a vista do seu quarto era muito bonita e que o hotel oferecia diversas opções para entretenimento. Ele simplesmente agradeceu e seguiu para seu quarto; não precisava de diversão, precisava dela, precisava amar e ser amado, precisava ser feliz e viver intensamente essa felicidade.

Stana não teve uma boa noite, virou na cama a noite inteira, precisava tomar uma decisão, precisava recolocar sua vida nos trilhos, do que valia, ela lutar por um mundo melhor, enquanto sua vida estava desmoronando, precisava pensar nela e em seus sentimentos, pois estando bem consigo, poderia fazer mais pelo próximo. No dia seguinte saiu cedo da cama, tinha decido que se não pudesse colocar seu coração em ordem colocaria pelo o menos a sua vida, Andrew estava correto, ela vinha vivendo uma vida de excessos que não combinava com a sua personalidade, saiu de seu apartamento rumo ao aeroporto, decidiu fazer um pequeno retiro nesses dias de folga.

No aeroporto Stana estava à espera de seu voo, quando acabou encontrando alguém muito conhecido.

Stana: ei querida, resolveu viajar também?

Molly (sorrindo) : uns dias no Havaí não faz mal para ninguém né?

Stana: com certeza

Molly: vai para o Canadá?

Stana: resolvi fazer um pequeno retiro, preciso colocar minha vida nos trilhos

Molly: hum, espero que na sua reorganização tenha espaço para o papis.

Stana: Você parece filha dele mesmo, sabia?

Molly: já cansei de dizer, que ele é meu pai de coração e como filha não gosto nada de ver como ele tem levado a vida ultimamente, principalmente por saber que ele está triste, eu também gosto de você, você é minha amiga, vocês tem tudo para dar certo, porque complicam tanto?

Stana: é difícil de explicar.

Molly: na minha opinião vocês que complicam tudo.

Stana: pode ser.

Molly: Stana, do fundo do meu coração, não perca a oportunidade de ser feliz eu já falei com o Nathan ele também não está legal, tem sofrido muito, pense em vocês, pense no que é melhor para vocês.

Stana não teve tempo de responder, estava na hora de embarcar, sorriu para Molly e a abraçou, o sorriso, agradecia pelas palavras.


	6. Voltando para a Realidade

Os dias de folga passaram voando, muitos estavam sentindo-se revigorados por esses dias de folga.

Stana foi uma das primeiras a chegar ao set, os dias de folga fizeram com que ela tomasse uma decisão e chegou ali decidida, caminhou até a sala de Andrew, após identificar-se , entrou e para sua surpresa, seus olhos encararam não apenas Andrew, mas também Nathan.

Andrew: Bom dia, a que devo a honra da sua visita?

Stana: precisamos conversar Andrew.

Nathan: Mais tarde retorno para conversarmos Andrew.

Stana: Você deveria ficar, a conversa interessa a você também.

Andrew: O que está acontecendo?

Stana: Você estava certo, ultimamente eu não estava sendo eu, estava vivendo com uma máscara, literalmente vivendo de aparência e deixando coisas que realmente são importantes para mim de lado.

Andrew: que bom que pude ajudar.

Stana: Esses últimos dias passei em um retiro espiritual, pensei muito sobre a minha vida e principalmente o que quero da minha vida e tomei uma decisão.

Andrew: Você quer que eu saia, para que vocês conversem?

Stana: Não, estou aqui para comunicar meu desligamento da série.

Nathan: o que?

Andrew: você está louca?

Stana: é isso que vocês ouviram, eu estou fora, essa é minha última temporada, não quero mais saber de trabalhar com pessoas egocêntricas que so pensam em si mesmo e só olham para o próprio umbigo, que não tem sensibilidade para ver quando uma pessoa está com problemas.

Nathan: Você está pensando que é quem para falar assim?

Stana: eu cansei, não posso mais estar aqui, esse ambiente está podre e a única coisa que importa são os egos e o dinheiro, não é Andrew?

Andrew: você está dizendo besteira, a nossa conversa não foi por conta disso, foi para que você e o Nathan repensassem sobre o que vocês vinham fazendo com suas vidas.

Nathan: Andrew, isso é sua culpa, você a pressionou e a maneira que ela está encontrando para lidar com essa pressão é deixando o serviço, deixando o que para ela é o que faz mal.

Stana: Nathan, o Andrew me alertou, agradeço a ele pelas palavras, foram essenciais para a minha decisão, ela já está tomada e nada fará com que eu mude minha decisão.

Andrew: eu não acredito que isto está acontecendo.

Nathan: é tudo sua culpa, seu idiota

Andrew: cuidado como fala comigo Nathan, eu sou seu chefe.

Nathan: grande chefe, aquele que foi capaz de acabar com o nosso show.

Andrew: Não vou entrar no jogo de vocês, é isso que vocês querem e agora querem jogar a culpa em mim.

Stana: até uma semana atrás eu jamais havia pensando nessa possibilidade, depois da nossa conversa pensei muito e cheguei na conclusão que era o momento de parar de dar um tempo, vou me dedicar a minha fundação e quem sabe criar um projeto para uma nova série.

Nathan: Era isso que você queria Andrew?

Andrew: Stana, vá embora, procure um médico. Você está desequilibrada

Stana: Eu estou em perfeitas condições e minha saúde física, mental e emocional está excelente e quero que você providencie os papéis da minha demissão. O que você vai fazer com a série depois disso não me importa.

Andrew: Eu te fiz atriz, garota e é assim que você retribui?

Stana: Você acha que eu iria ficar beijando seus pé até quando, Andrew?

Andrew: Você é uma ingrata. Eu confiei em você.

Nathan (dirigindo-se para Andrew): Talvez, ela esteja certa. Talvez todos precisemos deste término.

Andrew: Até você?

Nathan: Andrew, você foi um babaca há uma semana, agora está colhendo os frutos.

Andrew: Então, é isso. Vamos acabar assim?

Stana (decidida): A minha decisão está tomada.

Nathan: Eu também estou fora.

Andrew: Você é um covarde, Nathan.

Nathan: Eu, covarde? Não fui eu que causei tudo isso. Aquele que cria também pode ser aquele que mata.

Andrew (irritadíssimo): Eu vou acabar com a carreira dos dois.

Stana: Ameaças não vão fazer com que eu mude de ideia.

Andrew (encolerizado): Saiam daqui agora. Vocês dois não passam de dois ingratos.

Nathan: Eu vou, porém não antes de fazer uma coisa, que a muito quero fazer. – Nathan caminhou até perto de Andrew e serrou os pulsos enquanto falava.

Andrew (assustado): Vai me agredir?

Nathan: Não, farei melhor que isso.


	7. Destino

Nathan terminou de dizer e virou-se para Stana e a beijou profundamente, um beijo cheio de carinho e amor. Andrew olhava sem entender nada. Stana foi encerrando o beijo e dando alguns selinhos em Nathan, enquanto ele a abraçava forte e sorria. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice e viraram para o Andrew sorrindo.

Nathan (abraçando Stana pela cintura): surpreso chefe?

Andrew: o que foi isso?

Stana: agora é proibido receber beijo do namorado também?

Andrew: vocês?

Nathan: não era isso que você queria?

Andrew: e o que foi tudo isso que fizeram aqui?

Stana (rindo): Atuação meu querido.

Nathan: nossa forma de agradecer, pelo puxão de orelha e também nossa forma de demonstrar que somos muito melhores do que você imagina

Stana: afinal caiu como um pato.

Andrew: seus filhos da mãe, por um momento eu pensei que fosse verdade, vocês dois juntos, vão me dar mais trabalho que separados.

Stana: Chefinho, cada um é responsável, por aquilo que deseja – rindo

Nathan: deveríamos ter filmado tudo, a sua cara, Andrew foi hilária.

Andrew: isso terá volta, eu só não vou despedir vocês...

Stana: porque precisa de nós e principalmente está feliz por termos nos acertado.

Andrew: saiam daqui, seus pestinhas – rindo – parabéns, espero que sejam muito felizes.

Nathan: valeu chefe.

Stana caminhou até Andrew e deu um beijo no rosto do chefe e sussurrou um obrigada. O casal saiu de mãos dadas da sala e rindo do que acabou de acontecer, caminharam até o camarim de Nathan e foi inevitável, não recordarem como tinham se acertado.

Nathan: as vezes ainda não acredito que estamos juntos.

Stana: nunca irei esquecer o momento que te encontrei em Aspen.

FlashBack

Depois de passar a noite em claro e parte do dia trancado no quarto, Nathan resolveu dar uma caminhada, respirar o ar puro de Aspen, resolveu caminhar em uma trilha, não estava com pique para se aventurar no esqui, mais uma caminhada poderia lhe fazer bem. Caminhou até o topo da pequena montanha, respirou fundo, como aquele ar fresco era revigorante, sentou-se em uma pedra e ali se pós a pensar um pouco mais sobre a sua vida, já anoitecia quando ele resolveu retornar ao hotel, caminhava distraído, com seus pensamentos longe, ou melhor com seu pensamento em uma pessoa que estava em Los Angeles.

Chegou ao hotel e quando caminhava pela área externa acabou esbarrando em uma pessoa que parecia tão distraída quanto ele Ao ouvir a voz da pessoa que acabará de pedir desculpas, seu corpo foi tomado por um arrepio, seu coração acelerou e um frio na barriga foi inevitável.

Nathan (sorrindo): Me perseguindo?

Stana (encarando ele): você aqui?

Nathan: se isso não é uma perseguição é o universo querendo nos unir.

Stana (rindo): eu não tinha ideia que você estava aqui.

Nathan: Cheguei na madrugada e você?

Stana: Eu cheguei agora a tarde, como isso é possível? Dentre todos os lugares possíveis para viajar, escolhemos os mesmos.

Nathan: Já te disse é o universo

Stana: e eu pensando que viria para cá, aproveitar os dias para pensar, ficar reclusa, no meio dessas montanhas, mas o destino nos reserva surpresas.

Nathan: Talvez esse seja o sinal, para que possamos conversar civilizadamente, concorda?

Stana: concordo.

Nathan: Você quer jantar comigo?

Stana: esse convite é tentador.

Nathan: então não resista – rindo

Stana: as 8?

Nathan: perfeito, estou na suíte 512, podemos jantar na suíte, ou ir para algum lugar.

Stana: estamos no mesmo andar – rindo – que tal irmos para algum restaurante, assim conversamos em um território neutro. – piscando para ele.

Nathan: combinado senhorita – beijando sua mão.

Stana: te encontro na área externa do hotel?

Nathan: perfeito.

O clima estava descontraído, Stana deu um beijo no rosto de Nathan e foi para o seu quarto, ele a observou e sorriu ao pensar como a vida era uma caixinha de surpresas.

Stana, estava nervosa em seu quarto, nunca imaginou encontrar Nathan ali, ao mesmo tempo se sentia muito feliz, teria a oportunidade de conversar com ele e quem sabe finalmente ser feliz ao lado dele. Após tomar um banho relaxante, ela buscou uma roupa confortável, já que não tinha levado nada chique para aquele momento, nada que um calça Jeans, uma camisete e um bonito sobretudo não pudesse resolver, sorriu depois que estava pronta.

Nathan estava nervoso, apesar da descontração nas palavras que trocaram, sabia que o momento que estava por vir, não era brincadeira, tinha chegado a hora deles conversarem e colocarem os pontos em seus devidos lugares, era uma conversa decisiva, seu coração estava acelerado e mesmo com o frio, ele suava devido a ansiedade, quando seus olhos encontraram o de Stana ele sorriu e caminhou até ela, pegou uma de suas mãos e levou até seus lábios, como um perfeito cavalheiro.

Nathan: você está linda.

Stana: não mente que é feio, não trouxe roupa adequada para sair.

Nathan: você sempre está perfeita aos meus olhos.

Stana: obrigada.

Nathan: pronta senhorita?

Stana: sim, para onde vamos?

Nathan: fiz uma reserva em um restaurante no centro, recebi as melhores recomendações.

Stana: hum, isso é bom.

Nathan: espero que seja uma noite maravilhosa

Stana: eu também espero.

Trocaram um sorriso cumplice e entraram no taxi que já estava a espera deles, Nathan não largou a mão de Stana, o que a deixava confortável, ela olhava para ele e sorria, vendo o quão feliz ele estava, ela também estava, será que esse era o início de uma nova vida?

Ela respirou fundo e torceu para que ambos não fizessem nenhum idiotice naquela noite, pois tudo estava indicando que eles iriam se acertar. Em meio aos seus pensamentos não percebeu quando chegaram ao restaurante, um restaurante romântico, repleto de velas e com um aroma maravilhoso, Nathan todo cavalheiro puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse e sentou-se à sua frente sorrindo para ela, que não pode deixar de sorrir também.

Fizeram seus pedidos, Nathan tinha pedido um vinho tinto para eles, para acompanhar a comida italiana.

Stana: porque você veio pra cá?

Nathan: após sair do estúdio, fui para casa, estava perdido, as palavras do Andrew não saiam da minha cabeça, assim como algumas recordações, decidi então buscar na internet um lugar para descansar e então comprei a passagem para cá, vim com o intuito de ficar refugiado no quarto, apenas pensando e você?

Stana: não sei como cheguei em casa, não tinha cabeça para nada, apenas pensava em nós e em tudo que tinha acontecido em tudo que tínhamos vivido ou deixado de viver, não consegui dormir, então busquei um local onde eu pudesse estar em contato com a natureza, para fazer um pequeno retiro.

Nathan: Hum, acho que o universo conspirou a nosso favor.

Stana: eu não tenho dúvidas, Nathan, eu preciso te pedir perdão, devo isso a você a 2 anos.

Nathan (segurando a mão dela): minha linda, eu te perdoou, se você também me perdoar.

Stana: você não me deve desculpas, foi tudo minha culpa, eu fugi de você, você foi atrás de mim e viu algo que não deveria ter acontecido.

Nathan: Stana, sei que erramos no passado, mais pra mim o mais importante é saber se temos um presente e um futuro.

Stana: eu estou disposta, eu te amo Nathan, mas temos que esclarecer o que acorreu no passado, eu confesso eu tive medo, fui imatura, mas hoje percebo a idiota que eu fui, perdi dois anos de felicidades.

Nathan: isso quer dizer que agora você está disposta a viver a nossa história?

Stana: como eu te disse, eu te amo, você é tudo que eu mais quero.

Nathan (sorrindo): eu também te amo, acho que te amei desde o primeiro momento que te vi.

Stana: acredite, comigo, não foi diferente.

Nathan levantou-se e puxou Stana para a pequena pista de dança que havia no restaurante, naquele momento começava tocar a música Who you love e Nathan sussurrou aqueles versos para Stana a deixando emocionada e ao mesmo tempo, percebendo que ele queria uma resposta.

Nathan: you love? Who you love?

Stana: you

Nathan sorriu com a resposta dela a encarou por alguns minutos e lentamente aproximou seus lábios ao dela, o beijo demonstrava toda a alegria daquele momento, era uma beijo cheio de amor, saudades, um beijo de recomeço, terminaram o beijo com diversos selinhos e ele deixou sua testa encostada na dela.

Nathan: sonhei com esse momento, por muitos anos.

Stana: eu também

Nathan: Stana, eu quero que você seja minha namorada, você aceita?

Stana (sorrindo): é tudo que eu mais quero.

Se beijaram novamente, desta vez com mais intensidade, ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele, enquanto ele, aproximava ainda mais os seus corpos.

Decidiram voltar para o hotel caminhando, um casal apaixonado andando pelas ruas de Aspen, sempre beijando-se e trocando carinhos, já passava das duas da manhã quando chegaram no hotel, sempre de mãos dadas e sorrindo, suas almas estavam leves e ambos estavam voltando a ser o que sempre foram. Antes de irem para o quarto, Nathan foi até o bar e pediu o melhor vinho que tinham ali, pediu para que entregasse em seu quarto dentro de alguns minutos.

Nathan: Agora sim podemos subir. – falou parando em frente de Stana

Stana: o que você foi aprontar?

Nathan: Apenas fui pedir para que entregassem o melhor vinho, no nosso quarto.

Stana: Nosso quarto? Pelo que me lembro, chegamos aqui separados e estamos em quartos separados.

Nathan: Estávamos

Stana: e de onde você tirou a ideia de que eu vou dormir com você?

Nathan: se você quiser podemos ficar acordados – piscando para ela.

Stana: Nathan, Nathan, você está brincando com fogo.

Nathan (segurando uma mão dela e entrando no elevador): talvez eu queira muito me queimar.

Stana: só não vou ficar no meu quarto, pois aceito a proposta para tomar vinho com você.

Nathan: já é uma evolução – rindo.

Entraram no quarto, era uma suíte maior do que Stana estava, tinha uma sacada agradável, ela sorriu ao sentir os braços dele envoltos ao seu corpo.

Nathan: espero que isso não seja um sonho.

Stana: não é meu lindo – ficando de frente para ele – vou fazer tudo que não fiz da outra vez, quero ser feliz com você, meu Namorado.

Nathan sorriu e a beijou, o beijo iniciou devagar, parecia que ambos queriam guardar aquele momento em suas mentes e principalmente aliviar seus corações, o beijo foi interrompido por batidas na porta. Nathan pegou o vinho que tinha acabado de ser entregue e serviu duas taças, Stana, estava na sacada.

Nathan: seu vinho meu amor.

Stana (sorrindo): obrigada.

Eles sentaram no banco que havia na sacada e Stana encostou sua cabeça no peitoral de Nathan.

Stana: Ainda não estou acreditando que estamos juntos aqui.

Nathan (sorrindo): no que depender de mim, você não me escapa nunca mais.

Stana: promete, Que nunca irá desistir de mim?

Nathan: Desistir de você é desistir da minha vida, já provei esse sabor antes e sei o quanto é desagradável.

Stana: parece que estou em um sonho, uma ilusão.

Nathan: meu amor, erramos, porem temos que aprender com nossos erros e acredite, nossa relação pode ser muito melhor agora, devido a tudo que vivemos, vamos aprender com nossos erros e buscar apenas nossa felicidade.

Stana: nunca mais quero ficar longe de você, eu te amo muito Nathan, é difícil de explicar o tamanho do meu amor por você.

Nathan: eu entendo minha linda, pois o que sinto por você é igual, não tem explicações, é um amor maior que tudo.

Stana bebeu o resto do vinho que tinha em sua taça e a colocou em cima da mesa de vidro da sacada. Jogou um de seus braços por cima dos ombros de Nathan, enquanto passeava com seu dedo indicador pela barriga dele. Lançou um olhar inocente pra ele. Aproximou a boca bem próxima da dele, mantendo uma pequena distância. Sua respiração quente batia contra o rosto dele.

Stana: Estou com saudades. - Continuava a passar o dedo tranquilamente pela barriga dele.

Nathan: Eu também estava com saudades. É muito bom estar assim com você. - percebendo que seu vinho estava acabando, e o dela já havia acabado. - Vou buscar mais vinho pra nós dois. - Deu um selinho nela e deu um passo grande pra se afastar.

Stana novamente foi mais rápida, entrou na sua frente, espalmou as duas mãos em seus ombros e o encostou no parapeito da sacada. Posicionou seu corpo na frente do dele, o impedindo de sair e se movimentar. Impulsionou o corpo de Nathan pra baixo através da gola da camisa que ele usava, deixando seu rosto na altura do dela.

Stana : Eu não quero vinho.. Quero você..

Sem dar tempo de Nathan dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ela o beijou. Com força, com vontade, com saudade. Começou a dar pequenos passos de costas, deixando que Nathan a guiasse para dentro do quarto que estava logo atrás deles. Passaram pela porta sem soltar um do outro. Stana, com um impulso único, ergueu seu corpo e envolveu as pernas em volta da cintura de Nathan. Ele a segurava pela cintura para que ela não caísse, sustentava todo o peso de seu corpo em um braço. Estavam completamente sedentos um do outro.

Nathan tentou deitar Stana na cama, porém ela ajoelhou antes que ele se deitasse em cima dela.

Stana pediu que Nathan se sentasse, e assim ele o fez. Ela se aproximou, passou as pernas por cima das pernas dele e se manteve ajoelhada ali, ficando mais alta do que ele. Nathan segurava o máximo de fios do cabelo dela entre os seus dedos para que eles não caíssem e atrapalhassem o beijo desesperado.

As bocas se encaixavam em perfeita sintonia. Nathan começou a massagear as pernas de Stana, dando algumas escapadas e subindo até sua barriga. Ajoelhada, ela foi "andando" por cima dele, fazendo o corpo dele acompanhar o movimento e ir se deitando na cama enquanto ela dominava a situação.

Propositalmente ela roçou sua intimidade na dele, ambos ainda vestidos, fazendo o corpo dele estremecer e os sentidos pouco a pouco serem perdidos.

Nathan: Não faz assim. - Ele disse durante o pequeno intervalo entre o beijo.

Stana: Faço como eu quiser.. Você só obedece. - Deu um sorriso malicioso que Nathan não viu, porque no segundo seguinte já havia derrubado Stana na cama.

Mesmo por baixo e com os braços presos pelo corpo de Nathan, ela conseguiu alcançar os botões da camisa dele. Foi abrindo um por um, sem pressa e lentamente. Nathan respirava fundo no pescoço dela, afundado entre os fios de seu cabelo. Distribuía beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço dela, e alternava com chupões fortes e quase desesperados.

Nos últimos botões da camisa, Stana já havia perdido a paciência, e puxou um pedaço pra cada lado, rasgando a camisa e fazendo botões voarem para todos os lados em cima da cama. Abraçou o pescoço de Nathan que chupava o pescoço dela sem nenhum pudor. Começou a gemer baixinho no ouvido dele, chamando por ele. Nathan enlouquecia mais a cada segundo. Era incrível a forma como aquela mulher conseguia fazer com que ele perdesse o juízo só de olhar pra ela. Sentou Stana na cama, assim como ele estava antes. Deslizou as mãos pelos braços dela e os prendeu ao lado da cabeça, com suas próprias mãos. Stana tentou ser mais forte e soltar seus pulsos das mãos grandes e fortes de Nathan, mas não conseguiu.

Ergueu sua cabeça até que alcançasse os lábios vermelhos, e iniciou mais um beijo com ele. O segundo de vários que aquela noite prometia. Nathan soltou os braços de Stana para que suas mãos pudessem brincar sem limites pelo corpo dela. Abriu o Botão da calça que ela vestia e lentamente foi retirando.

Descobriu as coxas de Stana, que só soltava longos e roucos suspiros. Já sentia sua calça apertada em torno de sua cintura, e ver Stana ali novamente tão entregue a ele só o enlouquecia ainda mais. Ela gemia seu nome em meio a respiração pesada que demonstrava o quão excitada ela estava. Stana novamente retomou o controle da situação, trocando a posição com ele. Empurrou Nathan pelos ombros, que caiu deitado na cama exatamente no lugar em que antes ela estava.

Sentou em cima da barriga dele que subia e descia freneticamente devido à sua respiração descompassada. Ela então deitou o seu corpo em cima do dele e aproximou a boca de sua orelha, sussurrando baixinho.

Stana: Você queria mais vinho?

Inclinou o corpo levemente para o lado, pegando no chão a taça de vinho quase vazia, mas ainda com uma quantidade considerável de liquido, e derrubou até a última gota desde o pescoço até a virilha de Nathan. Ele revirou os olhos, já imaginando o que viria a seguir, e um gemido escapou entre seus lábios.

Sentiu a língua de Stana tocando logo abaixo de sua orelha. Ela foi descendo sem pressa, sugando todo o líquido que escorria pelo corpo de Nathan. O gosto do vinho misturado com o gosto da pele daquele homem que a enlouqueceu desde o primeiro contato, já estava matando Stana. Mas ela iria ser forte, iria provocá-lo até que ele implorasse por ela.

Seguiu deixando o corpo dele marcado por sua saliva que limpava o vinho com uma vontade extrema. Por fim, deu uma lambida única e longa pelo centro da barriga dele até que chegasse na virilha. Parte da calça dele estava molhada devido ao vinho que escorreu.

Stana: Hum.. roupa molhada faz mal. Vamos ter que tirar.

Com um cuidado torturante para Nathan ela soltou o botão da calça dele e em seguida desceu o zíper. O volume entre as pernas dele já podia ser facilmente notado por ela, que sorriu satisfeita e ao mesmo tempo sentiu um arrepio estremecendo todo o seu corpo. Desceu o jeans da calça que ele usava e ela mesma terminou de tirar o sua calça que ele havia começado a tirar. Nathan novamente estremeceu. Só ele sabia a falta que sentiu de tê-la com ele, em seus braços. Stana não aguentava mais, assim como Nathan.. Novamente conseguiu derrubá-la na cama, subindo com o corpo pesado em cima do dela. Os dois com a respiração descontrolada e quase gritando um pelo outro. Nathan desceu dando beijos pelo colo de Stana, e foi descendo pelo resto de seu corpo assim como ela havia feito minutos atrás com ele. Chegou até a calcinha dela, sentindo o pano úmido. Passou os dedos por cima, fazendo ela soltar um gemido que quase se transformou em grito.

Stana: Me faz sua, Nayhan. Não consigo mais.. Não aguento mais..

Nathan: Está implorando? - Ele provocou. Seus dedos agora brincavam por cima da calcinha dela. Stana envolveu as pernas em volta da cintura de Nathan.

Stana: Sim, eu estou implorando. Me faz sua.. inteiramente sua..

Nathan: Só minha? - Ele afundou os dedos junto com o pano da calcinha.

Nathan gemeu, quase sem voz: Só sua.. sempre sua..

Nathan então deu fim a tortura. Tirou sua cueca, assim como a calcinha que ela usava. E se uniu a ela. De uma vez por todas, como há muito tempo não faziam, eles eram um só. Na teoria, na prática, e de todas as outras formas possíveis. Não demorou muito para que Nathan caísse exausto ao lado de Stana, que estava tão cansada e nas nuvens como ele. Depois de recuperar parte do folego, Nathan se aproximou por trás, passou um de seus braços por cima da barriga de Stana que estava de olhos fechados, e deu um beijo em sua nuca. Ela sorriu, e virou-se de frente pra ele, ficando abraçados assim, um de frente para o outro. Não precisavam falar nada, apenas se olhavam nos olhos e tudo era dito dessa maneira. Os dois sorriam, dominados pela felicidade de poderem novamente e finalmente se entregar um ao outro completamente.

Aventuras

Stana (encarando Nathan): Eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Nathan (dando um selinho nela): senti falta do seu corpo junto ao meu, as vezes eu achava que estava louco, como poderia me sentir assim, sendo que tivemos apenas uma noite, hoje depois dessa noite incrível cheguei à conclusão que nossos corpos se completam.

Stana (acariciando o rosto dele): Prometo não fazer mais nenhuma besteira.

Nathan: Agora você é minha.

Stana (Gargalhando): Já está exagerando, não sou sua propriedade não lindão.

Nathan: Mas é minha namorada, minha, somente minha.

Se curtiram por um bom tempo, até que ela pegou no sono, Nathan observou ela dormindo, parecia um anjo, sua alegria era contagiante, trouxe o corpo de Stana para mais perto do seu e dormiu, ambos tiveram uma noite de sono, como a muito tempo não tinham, estavam totalmente felizes e principalmente suas almas estavam leves, tranquilas, afinal o amor preencheu novamente seus corpos.

Na manhã seguinte acordaram mais felizes que nunca, depois de fazerem suas higiene pessoal, foram tomar café no restaurante do Hotel, aproveitariam aquele dia para passear nas montanhas.

Stana e Nathan caminharam de mãos dadas admirando a vista, encontram um lugar um pouco afastado e tranquilo, Sentaram no banco que havia no local.

Stana (fazendo carinho no rosto do namorado): Amor, você vai querer esconder nosso relacionamento?

Nathan: Jamais, quero, gritar para que todo mundo saiba que estamos juntos e felizes.

Stana: você não tem medo?

Nathan: meu único medo, era não conseguir estar com você, você tem medo?

Stana: Não, também quero que todos saibam, você está preparado?

Nathan: ao seu lado estou preparado para tudo que vier

Stana: você é muito mais do que sonhei sabia?

Nathan: e você é tudo que eu sempre quis.

Stana: se arrepende de algo?

Nathan: de ter perdido tanto tempo para estar assim com você e você?

Stana: me arrependo de ter feito você sofrer, poderíamos estar felizes a muitos anos.

Nathan: o importante é que estamos agora no momento certo. Esse é apenas o início da nossa história, e posso te garantir, do que depender de mim, será a melhor.

Stana: e será que agora seria o momento certo para meu namorado me dar um beijo?

Nathan (aproximando-se mais de Stana): sempre é o momento certo

Lentamente seus lábios se tocaram e o beijo lento e cheio de sentimentos foi acontecendo, Nathan brincava com a língua de Stana que dava pequenas mordidas em seus lábios. Aos poucos o beijo foi ganhando intensidade e as mãos já percorriam seus corpos, mesmo com as roupas que vestiam nada impediam de terem um contato maior, ambos tiraram suas luvas, Stana levou as mãos para as costas do namorado e Nathan acariciava os seios dela, o desejo tomava conta do lugar e o calor dos seus corpos era maior que qualquer coisa, lentamente Stana abriu a calça do Namorado e ele abaixou a dela e a fez sentar-se em seu membro com movimentos lentos e cheios de amor se amavam, Stana apertava as costas do namorado e Nathan intensificava os movimentos até alcançarem o orgasmo, trocaram um longo beijo e arrumaram suas roupas.

Stana (sorrindo): somos loucos!

Nathan: eu sou louco por você!

Stana: teoricamente deveríamos estar com frio.

Nathan (sorridente): Pois o meu corpo ainda está fervendo por você.

Ficaram ainda um tempo se curtindo e andando pelas montanhas, voltaram para o hotel e ainda ficaram na área da piscina que era bem charmosa, acabaram comprando roupas de banho e aproveitaram a piscina aquecida.

A semana estava passando rapidamente, dentro de poucos dias estariam de volta a realidade, não iriam esconder nada de ninguém, queriam ser felizes e nada mais importava.

Nathan: eu não quero ir embora!

Stana: está com medo da realidade?

Nathan: não é medo, é que ao voltarmos para casa, cada um vai para a sua casa, não quero ficar longe de você.

Stana (rindo): Que namorado mais grudento.

Nathan: Que horário é o seu Voo?

Stana: Na madrugada de domingo para segunda, do aeroporto irei direto para o estúdio.

Nathan: você contratou um espião, para saber, para onde eu iria, e quando eu voltava?

Stana (rindo): Talvez eu tenha meus contatos.

Nathan: espero que seja o mesmo voo que o meu e principalmente ao meu lado.

Stana e Nathan pegaram suas passagens, o voo era o mesmo o único problema era que estavam em poltronas separadas.

Stana: se você também vai direto para o estúdio, cadê seu texto?

Nathan: está em algum lugar da minha mala.

Stana: e não vai estudar?

Nathan: você me ajuda? Estou com dificuldades, em decorar as falas do Castle.

Stana (rindo): principalmente aquelas cenas, que eles estão na cama – abraçando Nathan.

Nathan: exatamente essa cena é muito difícil estudar sozinho –rindo

Acabaram caindo na cama e mais uma sessão de amor começava naquele momento, estavam insaciáveis, seus corpos necessitavam um do outro.

Passaram os dois últimos dias entre passeios românticos e leituras de texto, ainda tiveram tempo de combinar uma brincadeira contra Andrew.

Havia chegado o momento de voltar para casa, Nathan estava sorrindo, olhava para a suíte e parece querer gravar em sua mente cada momento que viveu ali, fez uma nota mental de convencer Stana a voltar a Aspen em alguma folga ou nas férias. Stana não estava diferente a muito não se sentia tão radiante como agora, apesar de não falar, tinha um pouco de receio de como seria a reação de todos perante a relação deles, mas não queria e nem iria deixar o medo a dominar, queria ser feliz, estava sendo feliz e isso era o mais importante.

Saíram do hotel de mãos dadas, Nathan abriu a porta do táxi e seguiram para o aeroporto, suas mãos não se separavam, ao chegar no aeroporto Stana teve uma surpresa, ao saber que Nathan tinha conseguido trocar as poltronas e agora sentariam juntos, aproveitariam as horas de voo, para namorar, ela sorriu para o namorado e o beijo ternamente.

O voo foi tranquilo, viajaram sorrindo e aproveitavam para trocar caricias e juras de amor, pelo horário que viajaram só teriam tempo de uma passada rápida em suas casas, por isso o casal se despediu ainda no avião, não iriam esconder o relacionamento, mas antes de contar a todos tinham uma missão a cumprir, uma pegadinha com Andrew.

FlashBack OFF


	8. What?

Nathan (rindo): Hora de encarar a turma da pesada.

Stana (dando um selinho nele): Vamos lá, boa sorte para nós.

Sairam juntos do camarim de Nathan, não escondiam a felicidade que sentiam, cumprimentavam todos que passavam por eles.

Molly (correndo e abraçando Nathan) Papis, que saudades, que carinha feliz é essa?

Nathan (Beijando a cabeça de Molly) Oi minha linda, também senti saudades, estou feliz por estar de volta, já estamos na reta final.

Molly: hm, sei, sei, vou fingir que é apenas por isso.

Stana: oi, estão me vendo ou virei a mulher invisível.

Molly (rindo): fica tranquila Amiga, ele é meu papis, não precisa ter ciúmes.

Stana (rindo): ciúmes de quem?

Molly: não começa os dois, o pessoal está ali, esperando para saber as novidades e preparem-se o Jon está muito estranho.

Aproximaram-se até onde estava os outros amigos, todos se cumprimentaram, realmente Jon estava mais quieto que o normal.

Nathan: Ei Jon, está doente?

Jon: Não enche Nathan.

Stana: O que está acontecendo com você?

Tamala: Isso deve ser dor de Amor.

Jon: vocês querem a verdade?

Susan: é o mínimo garoto.

Jon: por muito tempo nutri um amor, mas nunca me declarei, esses últimos dias, me fizeram perceber que eu nunca seria feliz se não me declarasse a essa mulher.

Tamala: babado e a sua noiva?

Jon: eu terminei meu noivado.

Nathan: então corra atrás da sua felicidade

Jon: na verdade eu não preciso correr, ela está bem na minha frente.

Todos ficaram sem entender, porém Jon aproximou-se de Stana e a encarou profundamente.

Jon: estou apaixonado por você Stana, será que temos alguma chance, eu sei que você gosta de mim?

Nathan (gritando) O que?

Tamala (sussurrando): Isso vai ser Interessante.

Jon: é isso mesmo Nathan, eu estou apaixonado pela Stana e vou lutar por ela, você teve a sua oportunidade.

Nathan olhava a cena em fúria, o braço colado ao corpo demonstrava sua tensão.

Stana (assustada): Jon você está enxergando as coisas de maneira errada.

Jon: Entendi errado? E todas as nossas brincadeiras, você já me beijou.

Nathan (Nervoso): Ei cara, você está bêbado?

Jon: Não, porque, algum problema? Essa conversa te incomoda?

Nathan: Sim, você está sendo deselegante com a Stana.

Jon: com ela ou com você? Me diz está com medo que ela prefira ficar comigo?

Susan (cutucando Penny): Agora ele foi direto na ferida.

Nathan: Não seja idiota.

Seamus: Alguém pode trazer pipoca, pois isso aqui está muito, mais muito interessante.

Molly: e você acha que alguém vai querer sair daqui. – apontando para a equipe, que parou de trabalhar e acompanhava a cena de camarote.

Stana (Gritando Nervosa): Calados, Jon eu gosto de você como Amigo, desculpe se em algum momento eu deixe transparecer o contrário, você entendeu tudo errado.

Jon se aproximando de Stana: será mesmo, com um beijo eu posso mudar sua opinião.

Stana deu um passo para trás, nesse momento, Nathan se colocou na frente dela impedindo que Jon continuasse a aproximação.

Nathan: cadê o seu respeito?

Jon: saia da frente Nathan, deixa eu mostrar para a Stana o que é um homem de verdade.

Nathan empurrou Jon, Seamus correu para tentar segurar Nathan enquanto as garotas seguravam Jon, Stana, estava assustada, sempre teve carinho por Jon, como um amigo nada mais.

Nathan: Me solta Seamus, eu vou quebrar a cara desse idiota.

Jon: Nossa que medinho, Nathan você não passa de um engomadinho metido a besta.

Nathan: Que isso garoto é inveja?

Jon: Inveja? Você não foi capaz nem de conquistar uma mulher, porque eu teria inveja de você?

Nathan: por saber que ela já esteve em meus braços.

Jon: Faça-me rir, uma noite, foi uma noite seu babaca, ela te abandonou, com certeza ela é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho.

Nathan: você não sabe o que está falando.

Jon: Você é incapaz de fazer uma mulher feliz, as vezes você agi como se fosse gay.

Nathan (aproximou-se de Jon e o encarou): eu vou te mostrar quem é o Gay aqui.

Os dois se encaravam, Nathan avançou em Jon com seus pulsos cerrados, Jon esquivou-se dele e inevitavelmente começou a rir.

Nathan: está rindo do que, ficou com medo?

Stana (segurando Nathan): deixa ele.

Seamus: o Jon está doidão.

Nathan: não é homem suficiente para brigar comigo?


	9. Tensão

Nathan: não é homem suficiente para brigar comigo?

Jon ria cada vez mais, todos olhavam para ele.

Stana: ele está drogado?

Tamala: Deve ter usado a mesma droga que você e o Nathan.

Stana: o Jon que faz esse barraco aqui e eu e o Nathan que temos culpa?

Susan: o que vocês fizeram durante a folga?

Penny: Pelo visto, todos estiveram fazendo uso de drogas.

Molly: esse povo está muito doido.

Seamus: eu concordo com a Tamala.

Nathan: continua rindo porque seu demente?

Stana: Nathan, não piora as coisas.

Tamala: Jon está ficando roxo, respira seu besta.

Stana: eu não estou entendendo mais nada, o que foi tudo isso aqui?

Penny: Você é Burra Stana?

Stana: sem ofensas

Molly: os dois Bonitões estão brigando por você e você não percebeu?

Stana: eu não entendo esse ataque de risadas do Jon.

Susan: o resto você entendeu direitinho?

Stana: vão a merda vocês – ficando irritada.

Tamala: Nem o Andrew conseguiria escrever o que está acontecendo aqui.

Nathan: Eu não estou vendo graça em nada disso, porque tudo isso?

Jon: Vocês são dois idiotas – rindo – preciso de água.

Stana: Se mais alguém me xingar eu vou partir pra briga.

Tamala: ui, ela ficou nervosa.

Nathan: Jon, seja homem e venha conversar direito comigo.

Jon (rindo): Vocês dois são patéticos, passaram uma semana juntos e querem chegar aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Nathan: como você sabia?

Tamala: não sabíamos, apenas juntamos os pontos, você foi visto no aeroporto, no dia seguinte a Molly encontrou a Stana.

Susan: até semana passada, vocês estavam em pé de guerra, agora chegaram juntos ao estúdio, um tanto quanto suspeito.

Molly: eu não acredito que não iriam me contar.

Stana (rindo): e quem disse que temos algo a esconder?

Penny: não tem?

Stana: nós não temos e você Jon?

Jon: muito menos eu, podem me dar o premio do mês de melhor ator.

Susan: e a mim de melhor roteirista.

Stana: vocês progamaram todo esse barraco, achando que eu e Nathan estamos escondendo algo?

Tamala: sim e realmente estão.

Nathan (abraçando Stana): porque eu esconderia que estou namorando a mulher mais fantástica desse planeta.

Stana virou para Nathan e trocaram um beijo carinhoso, os amigos bateram palmas e parabenizaram o casal, após Susan ter visto eles saindo juntos da sala de Andrew percebeu que algo estava no ar, com isso montou com os colegas uma pegadinha para que eles admitissem que estavam juntos. Continuaram conversando por um bom tempo, até que o telefone de Nathan toca, ele olha no visor e sorri.

Nathan: Oi, minha querida, como você está? – atendeu e afastou um pouco dos amigos.


	10. Insegurança

Nathan: Oi, minha querida, como você está? – atendeu e afastou um pouco dos amigos.

Stana escutou a maneira que ele tinha atendido o telefone e mil coisas passaram por sua cabeça, respirou fundo e tentou não ter pensamentos ruins.

Molly: Ei relaxa, se vocês estão juntos é porque ele quer apenas você, ele sempre quis apenas você.

Stana: obrigada Querida.

Molly: cadê o sorriso?

Stana: Não faço ideia com quem ele está falando, olha como ele fala feliz, deve ser uma das vagabundas que ele sai.

Molly: não confia em você não? Se você se abalar é pior.

Stana: desculpe, vou para o meu camarim, preciso me arrumar.

Stana saiu um pouco transtornada do local, todos perceberam, porém apenas Molly falou com ela, afinal ela melhor que ninguém conhecia os sentimentos de Nathan por Stana.

FlashBack ON

Alguns meses atrás

Molly (entrando no camarim de Nathan): Oi Papis, está tudo bem?

Nathan: oi querida, estou apenas com dor de cabeça.

Molly: Mais uma noitada ontem.

Nathan: um pouco de diversão não mata.

Molly: Nathan, para mim você é como um pai, eu sei que diversão é saudável, mais o que vocês estão fazendo com suas vidas é sabotagem, vocês estão sabotando a felicidade que poderiam viver.

Nathan: ela não me quer Molly.

Molly: e você vai desistir assim fácil, ou você não a ama?

Nathan: amo mais que tudo nessa vida.

Molly: pois então lute por ela, pelo o menos mais uma vez.

Nathan: ela já deixou claro que não quer nada comigo.

Molly:ok, se você prefere assim, tudo bem, se não pode ser feliz com ela, pense em ser feliz com alguém que goste de você e não que quer se aproveitar da sua fama.

Nathan: eu vou tentar, eu prometo, não vou desapontar você.

FlashBack OFF

Molly aproximou-se de Nathan e tocou em suas costas, ele ainda conversava animadamente com sua amiga, após alguns minutos ele encerrou a ligação.

Nathan (sorrindo): já está na hora de gravar?

Molly: não.

Nathan: cadê a Stana?

Molly: foi para o camarim dela, as palavras – Oi, minha querida – não fizeram bem a ela.


	11. Provocações

Nathan: mas não...

Molly: não é a mim que você deve explicações é a ela.

Nathan: eu vou conversar com ela.

Molly: cuidado para não aumentar o estrago.

Nathan caminhou a passos largos até o camarim de Stana, bateu na porta, porém não houve resposta, devagar abriu a porta e observou Stana sentada com a cabeça baixa.

Nathan (se aproximando): minha linda, me desculpe, não queria te machucar.

Stana: Nathan, não se se é um bom momento.

Nathan: eu não quero estragar tudo.

Stana: eu só estou tentando assimilar, você é carinhoso com todas as suas amigas, algumas com um passado com você.

Nathan: não é nada disso, quem me ligou foi a Angie Harmon, lembra dela?

Stana: claro.

Nathan: você sabe que ela é casada né?

Stana: sim.

Nathan: Então ela ligou nos convidando para uma festa hoje a noite, é aniversario de uma das meninas e ela quer nossa presença.

Stana: como ela quer nossa presença, sendo que poucos sabem de nós.

Nathan: porque eu contei a ela, vamos amor é uma festinha de criança simples, na verdade será mais uma reunião entre amigos, depois que o Lee faleceu é a primeira vez que ela tem coragem de fazer algo, você é amiga da Sasha, sabe que não foi fácil para elas perderem um amigo de trabalho, ainda mais na circunstância que foi, a Angie ficou muito abalada, de certo modo se culpava, por não perceber a depressão dele.

Stana: eu lembro de ter conversado com a Sasha na época, foi algo muito traumatizante.

Nathan: então, vamos até a casa dela?

Stana:ok, mas me promete uma coisa?

Nathan: o que você quiser.

Stana: tente não ser tão agradável com suas amigas solteiras no telefone.

Nathan rindo: não se preocupe, eu sou apenas seu, minha ciumenta linda.

Stana: tenho meus motivos.

Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram, o beijo foi interrompido pela maquiadora que chamou os dois para a sala de maquiagem, as gravações iria, começar.

O dia foi corrido, era apenas o início da gravação do último episódio da temporada, um episódio que iria demorar um pouco mais que o normal para ser gravado, era muitos detalhes e tudo era mantido em sigilo.

Stana foi a primeira a ir para casa, iria se arrumar e esperar o namorado em sua casa para depois irem para casa de Angie, como conhecia pouco as filhas de Angie, Nathan ficou com a missão de comprar presentes para as meninas, ele tinha muito afeto pelas três garotas e jamais deixaria de levar presente a três assim como flores para sua amiga.

Já passava das 20 horas quando ele chegou no apartamento de Stana, ela tinha acabado de se arrumar.

Stana (abrindo a porta): Oi meu lindo.

Nathan (entregando um buque de rosas para ela): oi amor – dando um selinho.

Stana: Eu já estava com saudades.

Nathan: eu estou com saudades – empurrando ela em direção ao sofá.

Stana: Meu bem, adoraria matar essa saudade, mais se você me derrubar nesse sofá, te juro que não vai ser hoje que iremos na casa da Angie.

Nathan (suspirando): Ok, me dou por vencido, só porque é por uma boa ação.

Stana: Pense que teremos uma noite inteira pela frente.

Nathan: você que me aguarde.

Stana: vamos descer?

Nathan: Vamos, Amor, o que você achou da palhaçada de hoje no set?

Stana: eu achei que você e o Jon, iriam se pegar.

Nathan: Não sou do tipo sarado, lutador de UFC, mas eu acabaria com ele.

Stana: meu valentão.

Nathan: Mas deixa ele, isso terá volta.

Stana (rindo): Não acha que já aprontamos muito?

Nathan (abrindo a porta do carro para ela): Não, ele está na minha BlackList, no momento certo pregaremos uma peça nele.

O caminho até a casa de Angie foi descontraído, conversaram, riram e principalmente trocaram provocações, Nathan não perdia a oportunidade de passar a mão pela perna de Stana a cada semáforo fechado ou enquanto ela estava distraída. Stana Percebendo o jogo dele, entrou na onda e começou a deslizar sua mão pelo peitoral dele, até chegar a sua coxa, dando um apertão mais que provocativo em seu membro.

Nathan: Mulher, assim você me mata.

Stana: Que foi querido, algum problema? – se fazendo de inocente.

Nathan: Todos, tendo em vista que não posso te ter em meus braços neste momento.

Stana: o que te impede? – percebendo que ele já estava estacionando o carro.

Nathan: O pouco de sanidade que me resta, me impede.

Stana: hm, pensei que você era um insano.

Nathan: posso ser tudo que você quiser – aproximando-se dela e beijando-a.

O clima no Carro estava para lá de quente, Nathan tinha sua camisa com alguns botões abertos enquanto o vestido de Stana já não cobria suas coxas, estavam totalmente entregues ao momento, que esqueceram que estavam em via pública. Voltaram a realidade quando batidas no vidro, fizeram com que seus corpos se afastassem.


	12. Novos Amigos

Jason: Nathan?

Nathan (abaixando o vidro): E ai meu Amigo.

Jason (rindo): se precisarem, temos quartos sobrando.

Nathan: cuidado que eu posso aceitar.

Stana: NATHAN.

Nathan riu, Jason marido de Angie era ex- jogador de Futebol e também conhecido, por ter realizado um dos pedidos de casamento mais românticos da história da TV se não o mais. Stana o conhecia de vista, devido a sua amizade com Sasha que trabalha junto com Angie. Após ambos arrumarem suas roupas desceram do carro, sorridente.

Jason: eu pensei que iria precisar chamar a polícia. – cumprimentando o amigo.

Nathan: meu caro amigo, olha bem para a minha Namorada, mas não precisa olhar muito, ok, me diz tem como resistir?

Stana: Não liga para ele Jason, Nathan é um bobo.

Jason (rindo): que minha esposa não escute, mas ele está certo, agora chega de conversa, vamos entrar.

Entraram na casa e não demorou para Nathan ser abraçado pelas filhas de Angie, as meninas gostavam do tio Nathan e ele era extremamente apegado a elas, assim como Angie era uma de suas melhores amigas e foi Nathan que apoiou a amiga, quando ela precisou afastar-se da família para investir no projeto de Rizolli & Isles.

Angie (aproximando de Stana): Por essa noite você perdeu seu namorado.

Stana (rindo): Pela maneira que ele falou delas, quando me repassou o convite eu imaginei.

Angie: Seja bem vinda a minha casa, sinta-se em casa.

Stana: Obrigada Angie.

Angie: eu que agradeço por você ter vindo e principalmente por aquele sorriso bobo na cara do meu amigo.

Stana sorriu para Angie, sabia que ali existia uma amizade verdadeira e que provavelmente ela iria se torna sua amiga também.

Angie: desde já peço desculpas, eu não planejava fazer nada, mas a Hope pediu tanto, ainda não estou em clima de festas.

Stana: sinto muito.

Angie: obrigada querida, a vida continua, mas esses dias estão sendo complicados, voltamos a gravar e os primeiros episódios da temporada, vai ser exatamente com o foco no Lee, está sendo uma honra fazer essa homenagem, mas também está sendo difícil, até pouco tempo ele esteva ali conosco, brincando, ainda não acredito.

Stana: eu não posso dizer que imagino o que você está passando, não sei como reagiria se fosse um dos nossos.

Angie: é complicado, mas vamos levantar o astral.

Stana: sim, quero conhecer suas filhas.

Angie: vamos para a missão impossível, separa-las do Nathan. – sorrindo

Stana sorriu ao ver Nathan brincando com as meninas.

Angie: ei meninas, venham conhecer a namorada do tio Nathan.

As meninas correram na direção da mãe que apresentou Stana, para elas.

Hope: Tia, você me leva para passear com o Tio Nathan?


	13. Zuações

Angie (rindo): Hope eu não te dei educação?

Jason: isso ai é estrago do Nathan, acostume-se Stana, elas adoram sair com ele.

Stana: para mim será uma alegria.

Sasha (chegando): Clube da Luluzinha completo.

Angie e Stana olharam para a amiga que tinham em comum e riram, Sasha sempre de bem com a vida, adorava fazer programa com as amigas, porém não tivera oportunidades de juntar Stana e Angie em outras ocasiões.

Sasha: parabéns Nathan, você conseguiu com que minhas amigas agora também sejam amigas.

Nathan: eu sou de mais né.

Stana: não dá muita trela pra ele não.

Angie: acho melhor irmos beber e deixar esse convencido ai.

Nathan: estão sequestrando minha namorada?

Angie: Sim, agora vai brincar com as meninas vai.

Nathan: ok, quer dizer que serei o animador da festa?

Angie: É para isso que servem os palhaços não é?

Adam: é isso ai Angie, coloca ordem.

Nathan: se eu sou o palhaço o Adam é o bobo da corte?

Jason: vocês deveriam montar um show sabia?

Stana: não dá ideia.

Nathan: eu fazer um show, com essa gente feia? Prefiro ficar com a minha gata.

Adam: olha que lindo o Nathan amando.

Sasha: estou impressionada – rindo

Jason: isso porque, vocês não presenciaram o que estava acontecendo lá fora.

Angie: o que você viu amor?

Jasom: eu praticamente presenciei uma cena de cinquenta tons de cinza.

Nathan: Larga de ser besta Jason, não foi nada disso.

Sasha: Stana sua safada.

Stana: Não foi bem assim – envergonhada.

Angie: era uma daquelas cenas bem quentes, amor?

Jason: eu deveria ter filmado, que tonto eu fui, poderia me render uma boa grana ou melhor, poderia nos render finais de semana livres, o que acha amor?

Angie: Eu acho que você foi um besta em não filmar, agora perdemos a oportunidade.

Jason: não se preocupe, já percebi que esses dois estão parecendo vulcões ainda filmo algo.

Sasha: Gostei, vou entrar no jogo, quem conseguir filmar terá o casal como babá dos filhos para aproveitarmos nossos maridos, o que acha Angie.

Angie: acho que meu marido levou muita bolada na cabeça, pois essa já era para ser nossa.

Stana (rindo): estou começando a ter medo.

Adam: eu estou me divertindo.

Nathan (abraçando a namorada): não liga amor, isso é inveja, esse povo está tudo na seca.

Sasha: que dó, você está se achando muito Nathan. Quem estava na seca era você meu caro.

Jason: Pelo visto ainda não tirou todo o atraso.

Angie: Stana, se você precisar fugir é só avisar. – rindo

Sasha: Stana fugir? – rindo – capaz do Nathan pedir arrego.

Stana: ok, ok, podemos parar de falar da minha vida sexual e tomar algo bem forte? – rindo


	14. Diversão

Angie: ai sim, você já faz parte da família, Tequila pessoal?

Sasha: Tequila e música, preciso dançar.

Os Filhos de Sasha estavam brincando com as filhas de Angie, com isso o pessoal aproveitou para trollar o novo casal.

Depois de algumas doses, Angie, Sasha e Stana dançavam no meio da sala, o clima estava completamente descontraído, só pararam na hora de cantar parabéns para Hope, estavam se divertindo tanto que por um momento, até esqueceram que era uma festa de criança.

Stana: eu já tinha visto vídeos de vocês dançando no set de filmagens, já dava para imaginar o quanto eram animadas.

Angie: você não fica atrás.

Stana: vamos combinar uma noite só de meninas.

Angie: seria fantástico.

Stana: já posso prever muita diversão.

Sasha: quem vai gostar é a Jessica.

Stana: Trabalhamos na mesma emissora, porém é raro eu ver o pessoal de Grey´s.

Angie: Jessica é tão louca, quando a Sasha.

Sasha: falou a normal.

Edoardo (Marido de Sasha): Amor, o Leo já está dormindo.

Angie: coloque ele, no quarto.

Sasha: Melhor irmos embora, amanhã as crianças tem aula e nós temos trabalho.

Stana: também vou chamar o Nathan, vamos combinar um fim de semana, adorei essa noite com vocês.

Angie: por mim está combinado, é só dizer dia e horário e tratamos de combinar o local.

Stana fez sinal para Nathan que logo estava próximo de onde elas conversavam.

Stana: amor vamos embora, as crianças estão cansadas e amanhã todo mundo trabalha.

Angie: se deixar minhas filhas passam a noite brincando com o Nathan.

Nathan: que culpa eu tenho de ser charmoso e lindo?

Stana: começou, meninas, agradeço a festa e vamos combinar de nos encontrar mais vezes, nem que seja para um almoço.

Sasha: com direito a dancinha para pôr no Youtube.

Angie: sempre – rindo.

Despediram-se dos amigos, claro que foram lembrados por Edoardo e Jason da aposta de filmar o casal em um momento mais íntimo. A noite foi extremamente agradável, entre brincadeiras entre os amigos e diversão com as crianças, Stana se sentiu totalmente à vontade.

Stana: As filhas da Angie te amam.

Nathan: Eu amo aquelas garotas.

Stana: assim eu fico com ciúmes.

Nathan: não se preocupe, meu amor por elas é de tio, já o que sinto por você é algo inexplicável.

Stana: você será um ótimo pai.

Nathan: espero ter essa oportunidade.

Stana: porque diz assim amor?

Nathan: Ah, eu já passei dos quarentas meu amor.

Stana: deixa de ser bobo.

Nathan: e outra eu não sei se a mãe dos meus futuros filhos pensa em ter filhos.

Stana: e porque ela não pensaria?

Nathan encarou Stana quando parou em um semáforo e a mesma sorriu docemente para ele.

Nathan (ligando o rádio): eu já disse que te amo?

Stana: nas últimas horas não. – escutando a música que começava a tocar- Nathan?

Nathan: oi

Stana: essa música

(música: watch?v=K3iY0h1z5lI )

Nathan: o que tem?

Stana: Foi você.

Nathan: como?

Stana (suspirando): Antes das nossas férias ano passado, você me mandou flores e essa música.

Nathan: Um pouco de esperança sempre é bom.

Stana: esse tempo todo você teve esperança?

Nathan: confesso que em certos momentos, cheguei a perder, mas eu sempre deixei essa música me lembrar que um dia você iria voltar.

Stana (sorrindo): Eu te amo, ainda mais sabia?

Nathan: somos destinados um ao outro, você não vai se livrar de mim, eu também te amo muito.

Stana acariciou a face do namorado e sorriu para ele.

Nathan: chegamos mocinha.

Stana: porque não guarda o carro?

Nathan: Posso?

Stana: a não ser que você não queira passar a noite comigo.

Nathan: só se eu fosse muito lesado para isso.

Stana pediu para que o porteiro abrisse a garagem e Nathan estacionou seu carro ao lado do dela.

Stana mal deu tempo de Nathan estacionar o carro para voltar ataca-lo, ela estava louca e principalmente muito excitada, ambos já estavam praticamente despidos, sem parte das roupas, beijando-se e com altas caricias, Stana sem pensar duas vezes, pulou para o colo de Nathan deixando-o cada vez mais louco, apesar da dificuldade devido ao pouco espaço estavam se ajudando para livrar das últimas peças, quando batidas no vidro fizeram despertar e lembrar do local que estavam

Stana: Oi senhor Paulo.

Paulo – segurança do condomínio: senhora está tudo bem?

Stana: está sim, estou conversando com meu namorado.

Paulo: sugiro que conversem em seu apartamento senhora.

Nathan: algo de errado por aqui?


	15. Férias?

Paulo: por enquanto está tudo bem, mas se algum vizinho ver essa cena, poderíamos ter problemas.

Stana: não se preocupe, não iria acontecer nada de mais aqui, já estamos subindo – tentando sair do colo de Nathan, porém o mesmo a segurava.

Paulo: obrigada senhora. – saindo

Stana: Amor vamos subir.

Nathan: Não sei se meu estado permiti sair do carro.

Stana (provocando): consegui sim amor. – saindo do colo dele, sem antes dar um pequena reboladinha.

Nathan gemeu fraco e a encarou. Stana sorria devido o estado no namorado.

Stana desceu do carro e Nathan ainda ficou.

Stana: vai ficar ai lindão ?

Nathan: será que você pode me ajudar?

Stana : da maneira que quero ajudar ninguém está deixando, lembre-se já fomos interrompidos duas vezes.

Nathan: vou subir abraçado em você

.

Stana: não vai não, desce logo, ou vai ficar para trás.

Nathan desceu, tentava esconder a excitação mais era impossível, quando chegou perto de Stana, ela saiu correndo, ele percebendo a brincadeira dela correu e logo a abraçou.

Nathan: agora não te largo mais.

Stana: ui,ui,ui acho que não vou ficar nem um pouco triste.

O clima no elevador era descontraído mãos passadas aqui, mãos ali, subindo descendo, pro lado, quando a porta se abriu já estavam beijando-se pareciam famintos um pelo o outro, com muita dificuldade Nathan abriu a porta do apartamento e rapidamente entraram aos beijos, mais uma vez caíram no sofá mais dessa vez não haveria interrupções as roupas começaram a ser jogadas pela sala e a excitação estava cada vez maior. Stana não tinha puderes se deixava guiar pelos seus desejos, ajudou Nathan retirar sua calça e o box em seguida terminou de tirar sua roupa, mais para s surpresa de Nathan que esperava que ela se senta-se em suas pernas ela não o fez, se abaixou se sem pensar muito, começou a explorar o membro de Nathan ,chupava, sugava, deixando-o cada vez mais louco, sentindo que já não poderia mais suportar sem tê-la, a puxou para que sentasse em seu membro e assim com os corpos unidos e os suores caindo, se amaram intensamente aproveitando cada momento, estavam vivendo um grande êxtase.

Nathan: isso foi maravilhoso

Stana (rindo): depois de tanta dificuldade, acho que ainda preciso de mais.

Nathan (rindo): essa mulher está impossível hoje.

Stana: se não dá conta avisa.

Nathan (voltando a agarra-la): vou te mostrar se não dou conta de você.

Nathan a pegou nos braços e carregou até o quarto, não deu tempo para ela ter reação, já se jogou em cima dela, e beijou todo o seu corpo e sem muitas delongas penetrou com força e fez movimentos rápidos e firmes, novamente explodiram em um grande clímax.

Stana: nossa, dessa vez você acabou comigo.

Nathan (rindo): esta fraquinha em amor, quem é que não ia dar conta mesmo?

Stana (dando um selinho nele): acho que irei te provocar sempre.

Nathan; obrigada, por me fazer o homem mais feliz.

Stana: você me faz a mulher mais feliz.

Trocaram carinhos e juras de amor por algum tempo até dormirem, o dia seguinte começou agitado, tinham perdido hora a sorte foi que Nathan tinha uma peça de roupa em seu carro.

Stana: é hoje que o Andrew nos mata.

Nathan: vamos entrar de fininho.

Tentaram entrar no estúdio sem serem despercebidos.

Seamus: bom dia casal.

Stana: Bom dia, tudo bem?

Seamus: a noite foi boa né, estão chegando atrasados.

Nathan: estávamos tentando ir para o nosso trailer sem sermos notados.

Seamus: então corram, pois o Andrew, já perguntou por vocês.

Stana: se vir ele, diga que estamos revisando o texto.

Seamus: aham, passaram a noite revisando né

Nathan: você nem imagina, muitas revisões.

Seamus: seus pervertidos.

O casal saiu rindo e foram para seus trailer, alguns minutos depois voltaram a se encontrar no trailer de maquiagem.

Na hora do almoço, decidiram almoçar todos juntos, afinal tinham duas horas livres até voltar ao set.

Foram até um restaurante que tinha perto do estúdio, par anão perder tempo.

Tamala: e ai pessoal, já estão com as férias programadas?

Seamus: Sim, estou querendo viajar um pouco, estamos decidindo os destinos.

Molly: Eu quero praia, muita praia.

Susan: eu vou aproveitar para curtir meus netinhos.

Penny: Eu pretendo fazer uma viagem com minha família,

Jon: eu vou adiantar minha lua de mel.

Nathan: isso ai Jon.

Tamala: eu ainda estou vendo para onde vou, não estou com muitas ideias e o casal para onde vai?

Nathan e Stana se olharam ainda não tinham conversado com isso, as férias estavam próximas e não tinham combinado nada, ao contrário, devido ao pouco tempo de relacionamento, ambos tinham planejado suas férias.

Stana: bem, ainda não conversamos sobre isso.


	16. Conversa séria

Seamus: esses dois quando estão sozinhos não devem sair da cama.

Nathan: é ai que você se engana meu caro, também existe carro, sofá, muitos lugares atrativos.

Molly (jogando o guardanapo em Nathan): seu pervertido.

O clima estava descontraído, porém o casal ficou pensativo, Stana por sua parte tinha programado passar férias no Leste da Europa, com sua família, isso incluía, passar seu aniversário por lá, como será que Nathan reagiria a isso?

Os últimos dias foram tão intensos que nem um dos dois lembrou das férias, como se resolveriam agora?

Voltaram para o estúdio sem comentar o assunto, a tarde ainda seria de muitas gravações e principalmente muitas cenas de ação.

Stana: estou exausta.

Jon: esse episódio vai ser bacana e você como sempre fazendo todas as cenas de ação.

Nathan: minha namorada é espetacular- abraçando Stana.

Terri: O Andrew pediu para estar dispensando vocês, que todos descansem e cheguem aqui amanhã as 6 para iniciarmos.

Nathan (olhando no relógio): vamos embora logo, temos menos de 12 horas para recarregar as energias.

Stana: eu preciso de uma banho relaxante.

Nathan: pode deixar que vou providenciar.

Tamala: já estão morando juntos?

Stana: não, mas não seria nada mal meu namorado me paparicar um pouco.

Seamus: isso é tudo desculpa.

Susan: ai o amor.

Penny: vocês formam um lindo casal.

Jon: pessoal, vou indo, pois pretendo ver minha noiva.

Todos se despediram e saíram do estúdio, para a surpresa de todos, a imprensa estava em peso.

Repórter 1: Nathan é verdade que você e Stana estão namorando?

Repórter 2: Stana você confirma esta notícia?

Repórter 3: Vocês foram flagrados ontem a noite juntos e hoje novamente.

Nathan: uma pergunta de cada vez.

Stana: não temos nada para esconder.

Nathan (pegando a mão de Stana): Eu estou sim namorando essa linda mulher.

Nathan sorriu para Stana que deu um selinho nele, os flashes foram disparados.

Stana: acho que já esclarecemos as dúvidas de vocês, agradeço o carinho, mas precisamos ir.

Nathan: obrigada pessoal, tenham uma boa noite.

O casal foi embora sem dizer mais nada, na verdade não havia mais nada a ser dito.

Nathan abriu a porta do carro para a namorada que sorriu para ele e sussurrou um te amo.

Nathan entrou no carro e deu partida, antes de sair deu um selinho rápido em Stana.

Stana: amor, você vai ficar em casa essa noite?

Nathan: amor estou sem roupas, hoje preciso ir para casa.

Stana: quero conversar com você.

Nathan: sobre as férias?

Stana: sim, passei a tarde pensando nisso.

Nathan: e você acha que eu não, realmente precisamos conversar. Faz assim, passo na sua casa conversamos e depois vou para minha.

Stana: pode ser.

Ambos estavam sério, uma leve tensão surgia, não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra, até chegar no condomínio que Stana mora, desceram e subiram de mãos dadas, ainda sem trocar uma palavra, entraram no apartamento e ambos pareciam não querer iniciar aquela conversa.

Stana: aceita um vinho?

Nathan: pode ser.

Stana serviu vinho para eles e sentou ao lado do namorado.

Nathan: tem certeza que quer conversar agora, você falou que queria tomar banho e relaxar.

Stana: quero muito resolver isso com você.

Nathan: você está certa.

Stana: você está tenso.

Nathan: amor, vou ser sincero, estamos namorando a uma semana, sei que você já deve ter programado algo, mais esse não é o problema, o que está me deixando tenso é fato que foi assim por conta das nossas férias que tudo deu errado daquela vez.

Stana: foi por minha culpa.

Nathan: se tivéssemos trabalhando seria diferente, mas me diga qual a sua programação?

Stana: bom, eu programei ir para a Europa com minha família.

Nathan: quando você vai?

Stana: Meus pais vão essa semana, eu vou assim que terminarmos as gravações.

Nathan: ok, então mal começamos a namorar e já ficaremos distantes, nem o seu aniversário poderemos passar juntos.

Stana: amor, eu juro que se eu imaginasse que iriamos nos acertar, jamais teria marcado essa viagem, porque não vem comigo?

Nathan: Não posso tenho alguns compromissos agendados, Comic Con, entrevistas.

Stana: ah.

Nathan: você vai passar todo esse tempo lá?

Stana: sim, programamos ir para Servia, Croácia, enfim.

Nathan: vejo que não iremos nos entender.

Stana: Amor, não fique chateado, porque depois dos seus compromissos você não se junto a mim?

Nathan: preciso passar um tempo com meus pais.

Stana: entendi, então será assim, cada um de um lado.

Nathan: infelizmente sim, bom melhor eu ir embora.

Stana: Nathan, não fique assim.

Nathan: eu estou bem, só pensei que nós como um casal encontraríamos uma solução, mas não será bem assim.

Stana: eu também pensei, mas acho que nós dois não estamos dispostos a mudar nossos planos.

Nathan: vou indo estou realmente cansado.

Stana: fica comigo?


	17. Orgulho

Stana: fica comigo?

Nathan: realmente preciso ir para casa.

Stana: faça uma mala com algumas roupas, irei separar uma gaveta para você.

Nathan: você não quer ir na minha casa?

Stana: amanhã, pode ser?

Nathan: ok.

Ambos estavam chateados com aquela situação, despediram-se com um beijo, era difícil saber quem estava mais chateado naquele momento. Stana respirou fundo e resolveu ligar para sua mãe, precisava contar as novidades para ela.

Stana: Oi mãe.

Rada: Filha ingrata, quando iria me contar a novidade?

Stana (rindo): hoje.

Rada: só depois de toda a imprensa descobri, estou muito chateada.

Stana: Me desculpe mãe, tinha intenção de chegar em casa e ligar, mas Nathan estava aqui, estávamos conversando sobre as nossas férias e não foi um conversa agradável.

Rada: brigaram?

Stana: não chegamos a brigar, mais sei que assim como eu, ele está muito chateado.

Rada: e qual o motivo do casal em lua de mel estar assim?

Stana: cada um já tinha programado as suas férias e ficaremos separados esse tempo.

Rada: nem um dos dois cedeu?

Stana: não.

As duas ainda conversaram por um bom tempo, Rada deu seus conselhos a filha, mais Stana não estava disposta a mudar seus planos.

Nathan chegou em sua casa e jogou-se na cama, aquela conversa não saia da sua cabeça, pensou em como reverter aquela situação, mas não encontrou uma resposta, saiu de seus pensamentos quando seu telefone tocou.

Nathan: Alô.

Cookie: Oi filho, você está bem?

Nathan: estou sim mãe e a senhora?

Cookie: estou ligando para saber se posso fazer uma visita essa semana, sabe preciso conhecer oficialmente a minha nora, já que meu filho desnaturado não teve a coragem de avisar sua velha mãe sobre essa grande notícia.

Nathan: sem dramas Mamãe, quando a senhora vem?

Cookie: Amanhã a noite estou chegando, irei atrapalhar.

Nathan: nunca, Stana irá adorar passar um tempo com a senhora.

Cookie: apenas ela?

Nathan: eu também.

Cookie: você está chateado com o que?

Nathan: férias mãe, o que deveria ser um descanso será um pesadelo pra mim, ficaremos separados esse tempo, Stana irá viajar.

Cookie: meu bem, se você quer estar com ela, esteja, se você a ama de verdade encontrará uma forma, lembre-se que você já não é um jovem de 20 anos.

Nathan: obrigada pelas palavras, mesmo tendo me chamado de velho.

Cookie: faça a coisa certa meu filho.

Nathan: vou ver o que posso fazer, queria estar com ela pelo o menos no aniversário dela.

Cookie: você vai saber o que fazer, amanhã conversamos, não se preocupe em me buscar no aeroporto, tenho as chaves da sua casa.

Nathan: até amanhã.

Nathan desligou o telefone e ficou pensando nas palavras da mãe, após muito pensar teve uma ideia, o que iria acontecer ele não tinha ideia, mas precisava de um conselho.

Nathan: Oi é o Nathan podemos conversar?

xxxx- Oi querido, claro, no que posso te ajudar.

Nathan conversou com a pessoa explicando o que tinha em mente.

xxxx- Você tem certeza? Não está agindo por impulso?

Nathan: não ela quis assim.

xxxx- Você terá minha ajuda, estaremos em contato.

Nathan: obrigada.

Após desligar o telefone, Nathan tomou banho e após deitar, ainda pegou seu celular para enviar uma mensagem, precisava de mais um conselho.

" Angie, precisamos conversar, me avise quando estiver um tempo livre, podemos ir almoçar. Beijos nas meninas"

Será que Nathan iria desistir de seu amor, o que estaria a ponto de fazer?


	18. Tortura?

Será que Nathan iria desistir de seu amor, o que estaria a ponto de fazer?

No dia seguinte, ele passou para buscar Stana e juntos foram para o estúdio, o clima ainda estava um pouco tenso, mas ambos tentaram descontrair.

Nathan: Hoje à noite você vai para minha casa?

Stana: você quer que eu vá?

Nathan: eu sempre quero estar perto de você.

Stana (sorrindo): pensei que estivesse com raiva.

Nathan: vamos esquecer isso por enquanto, vamos aproveitar os dias que nos resta. A propósito, minha mãe chega na cidade hoje.

Stana: então acho melhor, não ir na sua casa, vocês precisam matar as saudades.

Nathan: se você não for, ela irá te buscar, está vindo por você não por mim.

Stana: sério?

Nathan: sim, quer te conhecer oficialmente como nora.

Stana (rindo): confesso que por essa eu não esperava.

Chegaram no estúdio e assim que entraram foram avisados que Andrew queria falar com eles.

Nathan: Bom dia chefe.

Andrew: Bom dia, casal 20.

Stana (rindo): hm, esse humor me assusta.

Andrew: sente-se, precisamos conversar.

Nathan: algum problema?

Andrew: não sei como vocês vão encarar, mas para mim não é problema nenhum.

Stana: o que aconteceu?

Andrew: Recebi uma ligação ontem do Editor da TV LINE, eles querem uma entrevista exclusiva, com sessão de fotos com vocês, para vocês falarem do namoro, sei que apesar de já trem assumido, talvez não estejam preparados para essa entrevista, mais pensem vai ser bom para os fãs e tenho que admitir, será bom para nosso show também, ganharemos divulgação.

Nathan: divulgação a nossas custas?

Andrew: sim, mas acho que não será nenhum esforço uma sessão de fotos, clima romântico.

Stana: hm, bom eu concordo, para quando seria?

Andrew: eles querem o mais breve possível.

Nathan: podemos marcar para o fim de semana, também não tenho problemas em dar entrevista, mas só peço que diga a eles que seja em um lugar bem relax, tipo uma praia.

Andrew: está exigente hein.

Nathan: Claro, já que vamos ter "trabalho" no fim de semana que seja em um lugar relax.

Stana: Santa Monica ou Beverlly Hills, nem fica muito longe daqui.

Andrew: já entendi, se um já era exigente os dois juntos, será que aguento?

Stana: Aguenta chefinho, afinal você nos ama.

Andrew (rindo): saiam daqui, irei confirmar tudo e aviso vocês, um bom dia de trabalho e nada de atrasos ok, hoje passa.

Nathan: não chegamos atrasados que calunia.

Andrew: imagina, vai logo para a maquiagem os dois.

Nathan e Stana saíram rindo, as conversas com Andrew sempre tinha um tom agradável, ambos tinha um carinho especial pelo produtor.

Ambos foram para a Maquiagem, o clima estava mais do que descontraído, o dia passou tranquilo, com muito trabalho, como iniciaram as gravações cedo, Andrew liberou o elenco mais cedo, para descansarem.

Stana: amor, vamos embora, estou louca pela minha cama.

Nathan (rindo): hm, esqueceu que sua sogra está te esperando?

Stana: devo ter medo?

Nathan: nem um pouco.

Stana: porque você não me deixa em casa e depois vou para a sua casa, assim descanso um pouco.

Nathan: sinto que alguém está querendo fugir.

Stana: hm, cuidado você pode se surpreender, acha que perderei a oportunidade de trocar ideias com minha sogrinha e principalmente, fazer com que ela seja minha aliada?

Nathan: Agora eu estou com medo.

Stana (rindo): acho bom você ter muito medo.

Nathan fez cara de assustado e aproximou-se de Stana e a beijou, o beijo que iniciou lento, começou a ganhar intensidade, encerraram o beijo com selinhos.

Stana: melhor irmos embora.

Nathan: concordo.

Seguiram rumo ao apartamento de Stana, o clima estava descontraído, por um momento, eles estavam apenas pensando no agora o que significava, viver intensamente.

Nathan: Prontinho, Rainha Stana está entregue.

Stana (rindo): e o senhor Guarda Costas não irá me acompanhar até a porta? – entrando na brincadeira.

Nathan: mais é claro madame, esse é meu serviço. – descendo do carro e indo abrir a porta para ela.

Stana: o senhor é muito eficiente.

Nathan: este é o meu dever senhora – abrindo a porta do elevador.

Stana: hm, o senhor é muito bonito, deve ser muito assediado, sua esposa não tem ciúmes?

Nathan: não tenho esposa.

Stana: hm, então quer saber que um guarda costas do seu porte, bonito, educado, está solteiro? – abrindo a porta do Apartamento

Nathan: sim, vivo para o meu trabalho. A senhora ainda vai precisar dos meus serviços?

Stana (entrando no apartamento): Não, o senhor está dispensado.

Nathan: ok, senhora, tenha uma boa noite.

Stana: antes de você ir, será que pode me fazer um favor?

Nathan: claro, em que posso ser útil.

Stana: não estou me sentindo muito bem, será que o senhor poderia me ajudar a ir até o quarto.

Nathan: claro senhora, o que sente? – entrando no apartamento e fechando a porta.

Stana: um grande desejo de agarrar o senhor e de usar e abusar do seu corpinho. – terminou de falar empurrando Nathan para a parede.

Nathan: senhora, mais isso não é certo.

Stana: quem manda aqui sou eu, quem diz o que é certo ou errado, sou eu, fui clara?

Nathan: totalmente

Stana: Hoje o senhor, irá me servir de outra maneira e espero que eu seja tão competente quanto é guarda costas.

Nathan: prometo me esforçar senhora.

Stana o imprensou ainda mais contra a parede e colou seu corpo junto ao dele, suas bocas se juntaram em um beijo rápido e cheio de desejo, as mãos já percorria os corpos, ambos exploravam o corpo do outro com suas mãos, Nathan deixou de beija-la na boca e avançou em seu pescoço, dando beijos, chupões, fazendo com que Stana estremecesse, ela roçava seu corpo ao dele e já podia sentir a excitação dele. Por um momento Nathan deixou de explorar seu pescoço e a encarou profundamente, lentamente ele tirou a camisete que ela vestia e começou a acariciar os seios de Stana, sem perder o contato visual, tirou o sutiã de Stana e avançou em seus seios, enquanto chupava um, o outro recebia caricias para lá de excitantes, alternava suas caricias. Ela já respirava ofegante.

Stana: ordeno que você me leve para cama e me de muito prazer.

Nathan: assim será madame. – terminou de dizer e a pegou no colo, levando até seu quarto, chegando ao quarto, a colocou delicadamente na cama e sem deixar ela dizer nada, tirou a calça que ela vestia assim como a calcinha, deixando o corpo dela, totalmente amostra para ele. Nathan, ajoelhou-se na cama e colocou-se no meio das pernas de Stana, e começou a lhe fazer caricias, primeiramente com as mãos, ela gemia de olho fechados, enquanto ele a penetrava com os dedos, percebendo o quanto ela estava excitada, ele se abaixou e com sua língua, começou a percorrer a intimidade de Stana, sugando seu clitóris, fazendo com que ela erguesse a pélvis em sua direção e gemesse com mais intensidade, os movimentos eram alternados de rápidos a lentos, torturando Stana, mesmo com essa tortura não demorou para que ele sentisse o corpo dela estremecer fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido ainda mais alto.

Stana: oh, Nathan, você é perfeito.

Nathan: Missão dada é missão cumprida senhora.

Stana: mais o senhor ainda está com sua roupa, isto não está certo, quero saber se o senhor é capaz de me proporcionar ainda mais prazer.

Nathan rapidamente tirou sua roupa e deitou em cima de Stana, enquanto beijavam-se ele começou a penetra-la, intercalando com movimentos rápidos e lentos, estavam se amando profundamente, Nathan deixou de penetra-la e ela sentiu que ele já não estava sobre ela.

Stana: o que foi?

Nathan nada respondeu apenas e puxou pelo braço fazendo com que ela sentasse em seu colo, Stana entendeu o que ele queria e começou a cavalgar em seu membro, rebolando, fazendo com que os dois gemessem tamanho o prazer que sentiam naquele momento, Nathan ainda acariciava seus seios e para aumentar o prazer de sua amada, começou a acariciar seu clitóris, fazendo com que Stana chegasse ao orgasmo, ela ainda movimentou-se fazendo com que ele atingisse seu orgasmo em seguida, sorriram e trocaram um beijo apaixonado, ficando abraçados em seguida.

Stana: hm, esse meu serviçal é muito gostoso.

Nathan: a senhora sentiu prazer suficiente?

Stana (encarando ele): você me proporciona todo o prazer do mundo.

Nathan: quando você quiser trazer as algemas da Beckett eu aceito.

Stana: olha que eu posso fazer isso.

Nathan (rindo): essa foi a brincadeira mais prazerosa da minha vida.

Stana: da minha também.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar, porém foram interrompidos pelo celular de Nathan.

Nathan: Alô. – Stana iria sair do colo de Nathan mais ele a segurou.

Cookie: Oi filho, vai gravar até tarde?

Nathan (segurando o riso): ainda tenho algumas cenas mãe.

Stana (sussurrando): cara de pau.

Nathan piscou para Stana que decidiu provoca-lo.

Cookie: a Stana virá com você?

Nathan: sim. – Stana tinha começado a beijar o pescoço de Nathan e arranhar seu peitoral.

Cookie: perfeito, vou fazer uma janta para nós, tem ideia de quanto tempo ainda demora?

Nathan (encarando a namorada): em menos de uma hora estarei em casa. – Sentindo ela começar a dar pequenas reboladas em seu colo.

Cookie: estarei, como assim, ela não virá com você?

Nathan: Ela quer passar na casa dela primeiro.

Stana (sussurrando): eu já estou em casa, precisamente na minha cama, com meu namorado.

Nathan sorriu para Stana, tentava manter seu auto controle, a vontade de jogar o celular longe e atacar sua namorada era grande, porém tinha que dar atenção para sua mãe.

Cookie: entendi, vou fazer nossa comida, vocês vão chegar cansados.

Nathan (suspirando e tentando manter o controle): a senhora nem imagina o quanto Mãe.

Stana (sussurrando em seu ouvido): está cansadinho é?

Cookie: tadinho do meu filho.

Nathan: Estamos gravando desde as 6 da manhã, estou morto, doido para me deliciar com sua comida.

Stana (sussurrando em seu ouvido e fazendo pequenos movimentos em seu membro): é só com a comida da sua mãe que você quer se deliciar?

Cookie: Prometo que irei preparar algo delicioso para vocês, estou com saudades;

Nathan: Eu também estou com saudades Mãe.

Stana ousando ainda mais em seus movimentos, ajeitou-se no colo de Nathan sentindo seu membro invadi-la. Soltou um breve gemido no ouvido de Nathan e começou a se movimentar aos poucos e beijar seu pescoço.

Nathan involuntariamente soltou um gemido.

Cookie: está tudo bem Filho?

Nathan (respirando fundo): sim mãe, eu que acabei de chutar um pedaço do cenário.

Cookie (rindo): filho não seja tão desastrado.

Stana percebendo o desespero no olhar do namorado, aumentou seus movimentos.

Nathan: Hm, isso é traumatizante mãe.

Cookie: que dó do meu Filho.

Stana (sussurrando): está gostando amor, porque se você não tiver, eu posso parar. – fazendo que iria sair do colo dele. Nathan apertou a cintura da namorada, fazendo com que ela não saísse do seu colo.

Nathan (ofegante): mãe estão me chamando para gravar, daqui a pouco estarei em casa.

Stana: está fugindo da brincadeira?


	19. Sogra ou nova amiga?

Stana: está fugindo da brincadeira?

Cookie: estou doida para conversar com você e claro também quero conversar com a Stana.

Nathan: cuidado, para não falar besteira e assustar minha namorada.

Cookie (rindo): não precisa se preocupar. Beijos querido.

Nathan desligou o celular e encarou a namorada incrédulo, enquanto Stana aumentava o ritmo da cavalgada.

Nathan: Você é louca mulher? – gemendo

Stana: você não tem vergonha de mentir para a sua mãe?

Nathan: não, queria que eu falasse a verdade?

Stana: hm, mentir é feio.

Nathan (pegando o celular): irei ligar para ela e dizer a verdade.

Stana (assustada): você não seria capaz, ou seria?

Nathan: posso ser tão ousado quanto você.

Stana: eu sei bem.

Nathan (colocando a mão na cintura dela e aumentando o ritmo): Eu te amo, você me leva a loucura. – olhando nos olhos dela.

Stana: eu também te amo muito. – sorrindo.

Nathan a beijou ferozmente e fez com que a namorada deitasse na cama, ficando de lado para ele, voltou a penetra-la cada vez mais rápido enquanto chupava um de seus seios. Quando o ápice atingiu o casal, trocaram um olhar cumplice e não deixaram de rir da situação.

Nathan: isso foi bom, muito bom.

Stana (rindo): até que seu auto controle é bom.

Nathan: já pensou se minha percebesse algo?

Stana: eu não olharia na cara dela. - rindo

Nathan (fazendo carinho no rosto da Namorada): porque você não vai se arrumar e vai comigo?

Stana: meu guarda costas continua em serviço?

Nathan: ele está sempre a sua disposição. – piscando.

Stana: vou tomar banho.

Nathan: não rola um, vamos?

Stana: como se você precisasse de convite né.

Ambos riram e foram para o banho, no banheiro o clima voltou a esquentar e Nathan não perdeu a oportunidade de imprensar Stana na parede e a penetra fortemente, fazendo com que ela arranha-se suas costas e desse um forte chupão em seu pescoço.

Se arrumaram em meio a uma guerrinha de quem estava mais marcado e ambos tentando deixar novas marcas.

Stana: o jeito é sair de gola alta.

Nathan (rindo): olha o que você fez no meu pescoço sua canibal, vou mostrar para a minha mãe.

Stana: você não se atreva, se você contar eu conto que você mentiu.

Nathan: é guerra?

Stana: me considere uma boa combatente.

Nathan: hm, eu prefiro quando você se faz de madame mandona.

Stana: quem sabe outro dia.

Nathan: vamos embora, a janta já deve estar pronta.

Stana: deveríamos passar para comprar pelo menos uma flor para a sua mãe. – saindo do Apartamento.

Nathan: concordo, mais fique você sabendo que ela está feliz, pelo fato do filho dela estar namorando.

Stana: Sua mãe acha que você estava encalhado – rindo

Nathan: não vou nem te responder.

No caminho para casa de Nathan, passaram para comprar flores e um vinho especial.

Nathan (abrindo a porta): mamãe, cheguei.

Cookie: meu filho que saudades – abraçando Nathan.

Nathan: também estava com muitas saudades mamãe.

Cookie: Stana só virá mais tarde mesmo?

Nathan: Ela não virá.

Cookie: Porque?

Nathan: não se sentia bem, ficou na casa dela.

Cookie: eu não acredito. – ficando triste.

Nathan: a senhora entende né, mulheres e suas mudanças de humor.

Cookie: deve ser stress.

Nathan: estou espantando com a senhora, não veio me visitar e sim a ela. – rindo

Cookie: que culpa tenho de sempre ter torcido, para vocês se acertarem.

Nathan: quer dizer que a senhora é uma Shipper?

Cookie (rindo): sempre fui.

Stana (entrando): Boa noite, já gostei do assunto.

Cookie (sorrindo): você veio minha filha.

Stana (abraçando a sogra): o seu filho que mandou eu ficar escondida.

Nathan: era só para eu ter certeza de que ela, não veio me visitar e sim a você.

Cookie: que ciumento esse meu filho.

Stana: quase uma criança carente – rindo

Cookie: imagine só quando for pai, vai ter ciúmes do filho.

Nathan (arregalando os olhos): mamãe.

Cookie: eu disse alguma mentira?

Stana: eu concordo com a senhora.

Nathan: Mãe a senhora quer assustar minha namorada?

Cookie: desculpe filho, esqueci, que vocês são duas crianças inocentes e que devem acreditar que os bebês são entregues por cegonhas.

Nathan: e não é? – arregalando os olhos.

Cookie (abraçando o filho): que inocente esse meu filho, esses roxos no seu pescoço são de alguma pancada?

Stana (arregalando os olhos): Nathan o que você andou aprontando, despencou da escada?

Cookie: tão desastrado esse meu filho, você não acha Stana?- rindo

Nathan: podem rir bastante, pode ter certeza, que quem fez isso comigo, está pior.

Cookie: por isso ela está de gola alta?

Stana: imagina, minha garganta que está dolorida. – rindo

Cookie: vocês são ótimos atores, mas mentir não é para vocês.

Stana (rindo): eu vou ali fora, enterrar minha cara já volto.

Cookie: Minha querida, não fique com vergonha, eu já tive a idade de vocês.

Nathan :Agora o assunto ficou sério, não quero pensar nisso – rindo- mamãe eu apenas estive treinando para a senhora ser avó e ficar feliz.

Cookie: assim que eu gosto meu menino, Norinha querida, não seja tão selvagem com meu menino.

Stana (rindo): só foi uma retaliação.

Cookie (rindo): Jovens, aproveitem bastante a vida e por favor, pense no meu netinho.

Nathan: Mamãe, acho que ainda é cedo.

Cookie: Não irei pressionar, apenas rezar. – rindo.

Nathan: Não assuste amor, minha mãe é doida.

Stana: não se preocupe, não irei fugir.

Cookie: por favor, não faça isso, você é perfeita para ele.

Nathan: Isso é verdade.

Cookie (sorrindo): Para demonstrar minha alegria, preparei uma comida especial, venham vamos comer, fiz Poutine para nós.

Stana: hm, eu adoro.

Nathan: é uma das especialidades da mamãe e ela adora fazer em ocasiões especiais.

Stana: me sinto lisonjeada. – abraçando a sogra.

Cookie: vamos jantar, antes que esfrie.

O jantar foi animado, Nathan não deixava de fazer piadas sobre a visita da mãe, Stana e Cookie, estavam se entendendo perfeitamente, ambas riam muito de Nathan, assim como o amavam.

Stana: o jantar estava maravilhoso.

Cookie: obrigada querida.

Stana: esses dias não tenho tempo para fazer um jantar para a senhora, mas podemos combinar um almoço.

Cookie: um programa de mulheres?

Nathan: já fui excluído novamente.

Stana: pra mim é perfeito, vamos marcar durante essa semana.

Cookie: perfeito querida.

Nathan: Mamãe, no fim de semana devemos ir para a praia para uma entrevista, o que acha de ir junto?

Cookie: eu adoraria.

Estavam conversando na sala, Stana com sua cabeça encostada no ombro do namorado, Cookie, admirava, percebia o quanto seu filho estava feliz, precisava conversar com ele, ajuda-lo a ter tranquilidade em relação as férias e não deixar com que ele fizesse besteira. O pequeno momento de silencio foi o necessário para que Stana adormecesse ali, afinal estava acordada desde as 5 da manhã.

Cookie: Nathe, coloque sua namorada na cama, ela dormiu.

Nathan: levarei ela para o meu quarto, já volto.

Nathan pegou a namorada no colo e levou para a cama, Stana acordou querendo voltar para a sala, porem ele a acalmou, falando para ela descansar, deu uma camiseta dele para que ela colocasse e assim que ela deitou beijou sua testa.

Nathan: Amor, vou ficar mais um pouco com a minha mãe, durma tranquilamente, não se preocupe.

Stana: peça desculpas a ela, eu realmente estou cansada.

Nathan: relaxa, daqui a pouco estarei aqui.

Nathan saiu do quarto e logo encontrou sua mãe sorrindo na sala.

Cookie: Além de bonita, ela é muito atenciosa e carismática.

Nathan: estou muito feliz mãe.

Cookie: você pensou sobre nossa conversa?

Nathan: sim.

Cookie: então você...

Nathan: shii, ela pode escutar, outra hora conto os detalhes para a senhora, só adianto, que esse almoço entre vocês será perfeito para uma parte do meu plano.

Cookie: se isso vai te fazer feliz.

Nathan: por favor, não seja contra.

Cookie: eu só quero a sua felicidade, se isso for o certo a fazer, você tem a minha benção.

Nathan: obrigada mãe, eu te amo.

Cookie: eu também te amo meu filho, mas agora vá para cama, você também precisa descansar.

Nathan beijou sua mãe e foi para seu quarto, após alguns minutos já estava abraçado a sua amada, sorriu ao pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo e logo adormeceu.

Já era sexta feira, Stana iria almoçar com a mãe de Nathan, ele apesar de se fazer de vítima, devido a esse almoço, tinha outros planos, era tudo que ele precisava, o dia, hora e momento perfeito, enquanto Stana saiu para encontrar com Cookie em um restaurante, Nathan foi até o estúdio onde sua amiga Angie está trabalhando para busca-la, iriam almoçar juntos e ela poderia ajudar ele com o plano que ele tinha em mente.

Stana (abraçando a sogra): Desculpe a demora, um pequeno atraso nas gravações.

Cookie: Não se preocupe querida, ainda falta muito para gravar?

Stana: ainda temos uma semana de gravações.

Cookie: algo que possa me adiantar?


	20. Ameaça de greve

Cookie: algo que possa me adiantar?

Stana (rindo): até gostaria mais não posso.

Cookie: só um pouquinho vai.

Stana: agora já sei quem o Nathan puxou, essa carinha, acaba comigo.

Cookie (rindo): não é porque é meu filho, mais ele é lindo.

Stana (suspirando): e como é lindo.

Cookie: Estou muito feliz por vocês.

Stana: a senhora, não imagina a minha alegria.

Cookie: desculpe me intrometer, só acho que vocês dois precisam conversar mais sobre o futuro.

Stana: estamos começando – suspirando- mas concordo que temos que nos entender. Férias mesmo é algo que está nos perturbando.

Cookie: porque querida?

Stana: ele não comentou nada?

Cookie: não.

Stana: quando nós começamos a namorar, eu já havia planejado minhas férias e sei que o Nathan ficou bem chateado.

Cookie: já conversaram?

Stana: sim, mas não chegamos a lugar algum, ele ficou chateado, eu fiquei.

Cookie: sempre existe uma maneira.

Stana: é só não sei ainda qual.

Cookie (segurando a mão da nora): tudo vai se resolver, acredite, se você o ama de verdade, acredite, deixe seu coração te guiar.

Stana (sorrindo): a senhora é um anjo?

Cookie: apenas uma mãe que se preocupa com a felicidade dos filhos e que já ama essa nora.

Stana: obrigada senhora, saiba que o sentimento é reciproco, estou doida para que a senhora conheça minha mãe.

Cookie: quem sabe em breve querida.

Stana: é quem sabe.

Cookie (mudando de assunto): animada para a viagem do fim de semana?

Stana: apesar de ser uma entrevista, sim, estou animada e a senhora?

Cookie: Ainda acho que não deveria ir, vocês deveriam aproveitar esse tempo.

Stana: a Senhora é bem-vinda, o Nathan está feliz pelo fato da senhora ir junto, lembre-se que as 5 horas temos que estar no aeroporto.

Enquanto isso do outro lado da cidade.

Angie (sorrindo): Meu amigo, estou surpresa, com tudo que me contou.

Nathan: você acha que devo realmente fazer isso?

Angie: se é isso que o seu coração está pedindo, você deve sim fazer.

Nathan: muito obrigada minha amiga, ainda vou precisar da sua ajuda, posso contar com você?

Angie: claro meu amigo, você sempre pode contar comigo, independente do que for aprontar.

Nathan: obrigada, você é uma irmã pra mim. Já conversei com a pessoa que será essencial para o plano dar certo.

Angie: esta pessoa está de acordo?

Nathan: sim, aparentemente me apoia também.

Angie: que bom que todos estão te apoiando.

Nathan: eu só espero está fazendo o certo.

Antes de voltar para o estúdio Angie ainda ajudou Nathan, chegou no estúdio juntamente com Stana.

Stana: ora, ora, meu Namorado estava passeando?

Nathan (sorrindo): Já que fui abandonado pela minha namorada e pela minha mãe, resolvi dar uma volta.

Stana (abraçando ele): posso saber, onde você esteve?

Nathan: em um restaurante!?

Stana: engraçadinho, você este me escondendo algo, a sua cara te condena.

Nathan: Ok, eu confesso.

Stana: esteve aprontando?

Nathan: não, estive com outra mulher.

Stana (arregalando os olhos): como assim?

Nathan rindo: que lindo, ela com ciúmes.

Stana (puxando a orelha dele): o que você aprontou?

Nathan: nada, apenas fui almoçar com uma gatinha, alias, uma gatona.

Stana: Nathan Fillion, eu não estou de brincadeira.

Nathan (rindo): ok, ok, eita mulher brava, se quiser ficar brava assim mais tarde, comigo na cama eu não ligo.

Stana: com as gracinhas que você esta fazendo, você vai ficar sem nada por muito, mais muito tempo.

Nathan: Oh, não sabe brincar, tudo bem.

Stana: vai me dizer ou vai continuar com gracinha?

Nathan: Fui almoçar com a Angie, território neutro, sem perigos.

Stana: assim eu espero.

Nathan (abraçando a namorada): minha ciumenta amada, relaxa, fui apenas almoçar com minha amiga – irmã.

Stana: a sua sorte é que gostei da Angie, se não, você estaria perdido.

Nathan: você não seria capaz.

Stana: vai brincando, que você verá do que sou capaz.

Nathan (dando beijinhos nela): já disse que te amo hoje?

Stana: me comprando com um, eu te amo?

Nathan: não, apenas sendo sincero.

Stana (sorrindo): hm, preparado para o nosso fim de semana?

Nathan: mais do que preparado, afinal, não é sempre que uma revista nos leva para Miami.

Stana: já estou adorando essa entrevista.

Nathan: minha mãe vai?

Stana: continuava sem querer ir, mas acho que convenci ela.

Nathan: muito bom, pois ela será muito útil nessa viagem.

Stana: Útil?


	21. Conversa sincera

Stana: Útil?

Nathan (dando um selinho nela): aguarde e verás, agora vamos trabalhar, as 4 a van chega aqui.

As 3 horas já tinham terminado de gravar, foram para seus trailers, tomaram banho e se arrumaram.

Stana (entrando no Trailer de Nathan): Posso invadir o espaço do meu namorado?

Nathan: já está pronta?

Stana: Sim, resolvi colocar uma roupa bem confortável para a viagem.

Nathan (abraçando a namorada): está preparada para o bombardeio?

Stana: Com você ao meu lado, estou preparada para tudo.

Nathan beijou Stana e foi deitando ela no sofá que havia ali, o beijo começou a ganhar intensidade e as mãos de Nathan já começavam a explorar o corpo de sua amada.

Stana: amor, está muito bom, mas, agora não dá.

Nathan (sentando): nosso tempo é curto.

Stana: sim, Amor eu sei que você está chateado com a questão das nossas férias, podemos conversar?

Nathan (acariciando o rosto dela): Não vamos estragar nosso fim de semana, eu já entendi que nossas programações foram feitas antes de começarmos a namorar.

Stana: Mas você continua chateado.

Nathan: Amor, não vou mentir que estou feliz, pois gostaria de passar pelo o menos o seu aniversário com você, mais já entendi e outra temos a tecnologia ao nosso favor e você não perde por esperar, quando voltar, passaremos uma semana juntos, eu irei programar.

Stana: você promete?

Nathan (de cabeça baixa):prometo.

Stana: Nathan olha pra mim, me promete que essas férias não vão prejudicar nosso relacionamento.

Nathan: não vão prejudicar.

Stana: por favor prometa.

Nathan: eu prometo, se você me prometer uma coisa.

Stana: o que?

Nathan: você vai fazer pra mim o que a Kate não fez para o Castle?

Stana: como assim? – rindo

Nathan: aquele banho

Stana: seu pervertido.

Nathan: Promete?

Stana: vou estudar bem o seu pedido.

Nathan: com bastante carinho?

Stana: sim, com todo o carinho do mundo.

Nathan: já que temos um pré acordo, vamos esquecer esse assunto, vamos aproveitar esse fim de semana que estão nos dando.

Stana: eu quero aproveitar muito.

Nathan: eu também, ficar esticado na beira da piscina.

Stana: não é bem esse tipo de diversão que eu queria.

Nathan (rindo): como se eu não soubesse o que você quer.

Stana (rindo): Olha quem fala né.

Nathan: não adianta, somos pura eletricidade.

Stana: ainda bem que me conhece bem, não queira dar uma de Castle.

Nathan: em defesa do meu personagem a culpa não é dele e sim dos escritores, agora se você quiser jogar um Stripper Poker, eu adoraria.

Stana: adoraria o Poker ou o stripper?

Nathan: O Stripper com certeza.

Stana: quem sabe seus desejo não se realizam.

Nathan: já estou amando essa viagem.

Stana: e quem disse que será agora, vou deixar para pegar você de surpresa.

Nathan: não gostei. – fazendo bico.

Stana: quem sabe antes das férias?

Nathan: na próxima semana, não me separo de você por nada.

Stana: vai me sequestrar?

Nathan: sim, e você irá fazer, tudo que prometeu.

Stana: não lembro de ter feito promessas.

Nathan: eu te ajudo a lembrar.

Stana: então antes de eu ir viajar eu tenho que fazer um Stripper?

Nathan: não esqueça que também falou que iria usar a algema da Beckett.

Stana: você quer tudo antes das férias:

Nathan: sim.

Stana: porque?

Nathan: para podermos ter noites inesquecíveis e uma noite de despedida, concorda?

Stana: Sim, não, porque seria despedida?

Nathan: vamos ficar quase 2 meses sem nos ver.

Stana: por favor, não use a palavra despedida.

Nathan: porque amor?

Stana: ela é muito forte, quando você falou me deu um aperto no peito.

Nathan (abraçando a namorada): ei, fica tranquila, vai passar rápido e quando você retornar já te prometi uma viagem a dois, quase uma lua de mel.

Stana: lua de mel?

Nathan: eu falei quase uma lua de mel. – rindo

Stana: está querendo me pedir em casamento é?

Nathan: um dia quem sabe.

Stana: sério? Nunca pensei que você quisesse casar.

Nathan: porque?

Stana: pesquisei sua vida, sempre namoros não muito longos.

Nathan: andou puxando minha ficha foi?

Stana (rindo): isso foi a muito tempo, logo que comecei a sentir algo a mais por você.

Nathan: bom confesso, que pensar em casamento, nunca pensei, mas se você pedir talvez eu possa aceitar.

Stana: e quem falou que eu quero casar?

Nathan: não quer?

Stana: talvez, se eu encontrar meu príncipe.

Nathan: a é, você ainda não encontrou?

Stana: Talvez, o que você acha?

Nathan: acho que você já tem seu príncipe.

Stana: será que ele gostaria de casar?

Nathan: sim, não, talvez,- rindo- mas acho que vou esperar você me pedir em casamento.

Stana: que romântico você. – sarcástica

Nathan: você não seria capaz?

Stana: isso é um desafio?

Nathan: para daqui uns 10 anos quem sabe.

Stana: então tenho tempo para me preparar. – rindo

Nathan: mas se você quiser me pedir em casamento antes, quem sabe eu aceito.

Stana: quer dizer, que se eu quiser casar com você, eu que terei que pedir?

Nathan: Sim.

Stana: eu sempre sonhei com um pedido bem romântico.

Nathan: e eu sempre corri atrás de você, agora é sua vez.

Stana: quem sabe eu não reverto essa situação?

Nathan: está querendo dizer que quer casar é?

Stana: toda mulher sonha com um casamento, como também com o noivo fazendo o pedido.

Nathan: aqui será diferente.

Stana: será que chegaremos nisso?

Nathan: porque diz isso?

Stana: sei lá, é apenas uma pergunta.

Nathan: se nos amamos e quisermos passar o resto da vida juntos eu acho que é possível sim e você?

Stana: ainda temos um longo caminho até chegar em noivado, casamento, antes precisamos pelo o menos nos entender sobre férias, já pensou casar e continuar assim?

Nathan: também acho.

Stana: vamos viver intensamente, combinado?

Nathan: sim, depois de tudo que passamos, temos muito que aproveitar. – beijando o pescoço dela.

Stana: também acho. –rindo

Nathan (encarando Stana): seja sincera comigo, você está feliz?


	22. Trabalho e diversão

Nathan (encarando Stana): seja sincera comigo, você está feliz?

Stana: muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar. – sorrindo

Nathan: você está segura?

Stana: Porque essas perguntas Nathan, acha que não estou feliz com você?

Nathan: não é isso, quero te fazer muito feliz e não só na cama.

Stana: saiba você, que eu estou feliz.

Nathan: é bom saber isso, e também saber que minha mãe não te assustou. - rindo

Stana: Estou amando conhecer melhor a sua mãe e porque ela me assustaria?

Nathan: ela é intensa, a primeira vez que te viu já falou que quer um netinho.

Stana: ela é uma figura, o pior não foram os Netos e sim os nossos roxos. – rindo

Nathan: me conte sobre o almoço de hoje.

Stana: foi conversa de mulheres, não vou contar detalhes, só posso dizes que estou encantada com ela.

Nathan: eu sei que vocês estão confabulando contra mim.

Stana: imagina amor.

Nathan: apenas são aliadas, aliás duas Shippers.

Stana: o pior você não sabe, hoje ela queria, porque queria arrancar Spoilers.

Nathan: acredite, eu tenho que esconder os meus textos, quando ela está aqui.

Stana (rindo): a sua mãe é uma grande figura.

Nathan: quando será que serei apresentado a minha sogra?

Stana: você já a conhece.

Nathan: quero ser apresentado oficialmente.

Stana: após as férias, posso combinar com ela para ficar uns dias aqui.

Nathan: e o seu pai também, ele eu não conheço.

Stana: com ele você deve ter muito cuidado.

Nathan: porque?

Stana: ele é ciumento.

Nathan: pensando bem, para que formalidades, estamos felizes, não estamos?

Stana (rindo): você não tem jeito mesmo.

Conversaram e namoraram até que foram avisados que a Van da revista já estava a espera deles. Na van encontraram-se com a jornalista responsável pela entrevista, fotografo e a equipe, era de aproximadamente 10 pessoas no total.

Emily era a Jornalista responsável, Andy era o Fotografo e Marc o produtor que decidiu acompanhar a viagem.

Marc: Boa tarde Casal, espero que essa viagem seja agradável para todos.

Nathan: Muito obrigada, esperamos que nossa entrevista, atinja a expectativa de vocês.

Stana: É uma alegria poder estar com vocês.

Marc apresentou a equipe e sem delongas Nathan e Stana já estavam acomodados na van, rumo ao aeroporto.

Marc: sua mãe irá Nathan?

Nathan: a passagem dela está comprada. – rindo.

Stana: ela prometeu que iria.

Emily: será ótimo, tê-la entre nós, deixará a entrevista mais rica.

Nathan: Quanto a isso, é ela que vai decidir, não posso obrigá-la a dar entrevistas.

Marc: Nós entendemos, não se preocupe.

Não demorou para que eles chegassem ao aeroporto, após realizar o check- in, ficaram na sala de espera, não demorou para que Stana avistasse a sogra chegando ao aeroporto.

Stana (cutucando Nathan): Olha quem está chegando?

Nathan: sabia que ela viria.

Não demorou para que eles embarcassem, após quase 5 horas de vigem chegaram a Miami, foram direto para o hotel, onde já acomodados em seus quartos jantaram e dormiram, afinal no sábado iriam começar a sessão de fotos cedo, seguido da entrevista.

Stana foi a primeira a acordar, levantou-se e foi até a varanda admirar a vista, a suíte que eles estavam tinha vista para o lindo mar de Miami, respirou o ar puro e sorriu ao sentir o beijo de Nathan em seu pescoço.

Nathan: bom dia amor.

Stana (ficando de frente para ele): Bom dia, que tal descermos para tomar café?

Nathan: que tal voltarmos para a cama e matarmos a saudade?

Stana: seria ótimo, mais eu estou com fome.

Nathan: vamos pedir nosso café aqui.

Stana: eu gostaria de tomar café lá embaixo, todos já devem estar por lá, assim podemos explorar um pouco do terreno, conhecendo essa jornalista e esse produtor melhor, o que acha?

Nathan: apesar de ter ideias melhores de nós dois nesse quarto, acho muito boa a sua ideia, espero ter tempo para aproveitar um pouco desse lugar lindo.

Stana: nós teremos.

Juntos foram para o banheiro, tomaram um banho rápido, fizeram sua higiene matinal, Stana passou uma leve maquiagem e saíram do quarto para tomar café.

Stana: será que minha sogrinha já acordou?

Nathan: com certeza.

De mãos dadas foram até o restaurante e não demoraram para avistar Cookie e a equipe da revista.

Stana e Nathan cumprimentaram todos e foram se servir no buffet que havia no local.

Stana: que horas iremos começar?

Marc: já está tudo pronto, assim que vocês terminarem o café, podemos começar, tudo bem para vocês?

Nathan: Perfeito.

Cookie: eu posso acompanhar?

Marc: Claro, a senhora é muito bem-vinda.

Após tomar o café, o casal, rapidamente foi até a suíte, escovaram os dentes, assim como pegaram a pequena mala de roupas de seus personagens, como parte da entrevista era para promover a série, a figurinista tinha montado uma mala para cada um, com Look´s diversos.

A sessão de fotos foi um misto de trabalho e diversão, o casal, não economizava beijos e carinhos, as trocas constantes de roupas sempre gerava piadas feitas por Nathan, o que deixava o clima ainda mais descontraído, o fotografo propôs realizar a sessão em duas partes, uma deles como personagens e outra do casal em um momento casual, isso incluiria, passeio na praia, banho de mar, almoço romântico e jantar à luz de velas.

A parte de estúdio da sessão de fotos foi concluída na hora do almoço, a equipe, tinha preparado uma mesa para o casal almoçar e já realizaria as fotos também, Stana usava um roupa bem casual, assim como Nathan, queriam retratar como seria os dois em uma viagem romântica e assim foi feito, o almoço foi mais romântico do que esperavam, os dois em total sintonia, sempre trocando beijos e carinhos, em um momento de pura espontaneidade Nathan passou o dedo com sorvete, próximo a boca de Stana e a beijou, o fotografo que estava atento não perdeu nada, após o almoço, fizeram uma pequena pausa para que a equipe também pudesse almoçar, o casal fez questão de estar junto, a mãe de Nathan acompanhava tudo sorridente e tinha se deixado fotografar algumas vezes com o casal.

Após o Almoço, foram fazer as fotos na praia, o clima que já era descontraído, ficou ainda mais, eles facilitavam e muito o trabalho do fotografo com a espontaneidade deles, correram, brincaram, se beijaram, Nathan derrubou Stana na areia, assim como a carregou para o mar, muitas vezes pareciam esquecer que estavam sob a mira das lentes do fotografo, agiam da maneira mais natural e claro não deixavam de trocar juras de amor.

Nathan: Amor, estou muito excitado.

Stana: estou sentindo. – rindo.

Nathan (descendo a mão para passar na bunda dela): será que pode me ajudar?

Stana (sussurrando): amor se controla.

Nathan: está difícil, você com esse biquíni.

Stana: você não vai querer uma foto nossa, na intimidade, vai?

Nathan: você me faz perder a cabeça.

Stana: trate de se acalmar.

Nathan (rindo): vamos resolver isso.

Nathan a abraçou por trás, Stana encostou o pescoço no ombro do namorado, a pose era perfeita para fotos, o fotografo aproveitou, pediu para que ambos olhassem para o Horizonte e tirou mais fotos, Nathan aproveitou e deu alguns beijos no pescoço de Stana o que fez com que ela risse em seguida a pegou no colo e saiu correndo e direção ao mar. Stana Gritou, esperneou e não deixou de rir pela atitude do namorado. Eles eram observados, mais aproveitaram um breve momento, para namorarem.

Stana: seu louco.

Nathan: não dava mais para ficar lá.

Stana (sentindo a excitação dele): trate de se acalmar.

Nathan: não quer me ajudar?

Stana: sem chance lindão, temos plateia.

Nathan: ainda te levo para uma praia deserta, uma ilha.

Stana: pode ter certeza que eu iria amar.

Ficaram um tempo no mar, trocando beijos e abraçados, quando Nathan estava mais calmo, Stana saiu correndo, fugindo do namorado, eles eram a atração daquele ponto isolado da praia, o pessoal da revista ria e não deixava de se divertir com a cumplicidade e a felicidade daquele casal.

Nathan consegui alcançar Stana e a Abraçou rodopiando no ar, mais um ato que não passou despercebido pelo fotografo.

Stana (rindo): me larga, assim vou ficar atordoada.

Nathan: eu já estou tonto.

Stana: isso você sempre foi - rindo.

Nathan a colocou no chão e trocaram um longo beijo, depois seguiram de mãos dadas para a tenda onde o restante da equipe da revista estava.

Marc: vocês são magníficos.

Andy: se todos os casais fossem fáceis de fotografar como vocês, meu trabalho seria bem mais fácil.

Cookie: espontaneidade faz parte desses dois, por isso são perfeitos juntos.

Emily: temos uma mãe orgulhosa.

Cookie: e feliz.

Marc: podemos fazer a entrevista no final da tarde, o que vocês acham?


	23. Pega de surpresa

Marc: podemos fazer a entrevista no final da tarde, o que vocês acham?

Stana: Perfeito, depois tem as fotos do jantar correto?

Andy: exatamente, mais eu pensei em montar o jantar no quarto de vocês, se importam?

Nathan: claro que não.

Marc: então enquanto, vocês estiverem respondendo às perguntas da Emily, nossa equipe, vai preparar o quarto de você com um ambiente bem romântico.

Nathan: obrigado por me poupar o serviço.

Marc (rindo): vou deixar bem anotado, uma hora posso precisar de você.

Nathan (rindo): poxa, mais eu nem pedi um iate e você já está fazendo sua listinha, para me cobrar futuramente.

Marc: claro, pensa que sou besta, vocês dois são o casal do momento e ainda podem me dar muitas exclusivas.

Stana: isso é um pedido ou um veredito? – rindo.

Marc: considere, um pouco de cada. - rindo

Cookie: por favor, faça eles falarem sobre o fim desta temporada de Castle.

Emily: esse é um dos meu objetivos.

Marc: podemos começar a entrevista as 6?

Stana: pra mim perfeito.

Nathan: pra mim também, onde será a entrevista?

Marc: estamos montando um local próximo a piscina do hotel, pois também tiraremos umas fotos.

Nathan: incrível.

Marc: vocês estão dispensados por hora.

Stana: ainda bem, pois estou louca por um banho.

Nathan (rindo): olha quanta água ai na sua frente.

Stana: seu bobo, quero um banho de água doce para tirar essa areia do meu corpo.

Marc (rindo do casal): podemos nos encontrar daqui 2 horas e meia na piscina do hotel?

Nathan: perfeito, mamãe a senhora vai descansar?

Cookie: vou sim, mas volto para a entrevista.

Nathan: está louca para um spoiller. – rindo.

Caminharam de volta para o hotel, Nathan e Stana sempre de mãos dadas e ele sempre fazendo alguma brincadeira com a namorada.

Stana (entrando na suíte): ainda bem que teremos um descanso, estou muito cansada.

Nathan (puxando ela e a encostando na porta já fechada): ainda bem que estamos, sozinhos, eu já não aguentava mais ter seu corpo próximo ao meu e não poder te tocar como eu gostaria.

Stana: Santo Nathan, você quase não se aproveitou né.

Nathan: não o tanto como eu gostaria.

Ele terminou de falar e a beijou, o beijo iniciou devagar e aos poucos foi ganhando voracidade, Nathan já desamarrava o biquíni de Stana, enquanto ela arranhava as costas do namorado, ele livrou da parte de cima do biquíni dela e passou a sugar os seios da namorada, ora um ora outro, fazendo com que ela estremecesse a sua frente, a canga que ela usava já tinha sido jogada longe, assim como a bermuda dele, encarando os olhos dela , ele tirou parte de baixo do biquíni e com uma das mãos começou a acariciar a intimidade de Stana, ela gemia em seu ouvido e já tinha uma das mãos acariciando o membro do namorado, fez com que ele tirasse a sunga que estava usando e com a ajuda dele, enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele, não foi necessário palavras, ele apenas a olhou e durante um beijo a penetrou, ela mordiscou o lábio dele e o beijou novamente, Nathan aumentava o ritmo, sugava o colo de Stana que jogava a cabeça para trás, totalmente entregue ao prazer que estava sentindo, Nathan aumentou o ritmo, quando sentiu as contrações da intimidade de Stana em seu membro, não demorou para que ela chegasse ao clímax dando uma pequena mordida no ombro dele, ele ainda a penetrou por um tempo, quando atingiu seu orgasmo, a beijou profundamente, ainda ficaram abraçados com seus corpos ligados por algum tempo, ofegantes.

Stana (encarando Nathan): adoro quando me pega assim de surpresa.

Nathan: adoro te surpreender.

Stana: que tal irmos aproveitar a banheira um pouco?

Nathan: excelente ideia.

Nathan carregou Stana para o banheiro, coloco-a sentada na beirada da banheira enquanto ligava a mesma, jogou alguns sais que havia ali e por um momento se pegou distraído observando a namorada. Aproximou-se lentamente dela acariciando seu rosto e em seguida beijando-a. Quando a banheira já estava cheia, Nathan entrou ajudando a namorada entrar em seguida, sentou e posicionou Stana a sua frente, em meio a conversas e carinhos o clima começou a esquentar e inevitavelmente se amaram mais uma vez, desta vez de forma mais lenta, porém muito prazerosa.

Stana: quero tomar banho de banheira com você sempre.

Nathan: e eu não quero te largar.

Stana: vamos sair daqui.

Nathan (a segurando): aqui está tão bom.

Stana: estar em seus braços é sempre bom, não importa onde.

Nathan: quero você em meus braços sempre.

Após muito relutar Stana convenceu Nathan a sair da banheira, cada um tomou seu banho em seguida, afinal, já estava quase na hora de irem para a entrevista. Stana estava terminando de se arrumar, quando Nathan saiu do banheiro apenas de toalha, ela encarou o corpo do namorado e não deixou de sorrir.

Stana: que linda visão.

Nathan: gosta do que vê?

Stana: dá uma voltinha para eu poder avaliar melhor.

Nathan sorriu e deu a voltinha que ela pedia, quando ele estava de costas sentiu que Stana puxava a toalha que estava envolta em sua cintura e dando um forte apertão na sua bunda.

Stana: o bundinha gostosa. - rindo

Nathan: isso é abuso. – rindo e ficando de frente para ela.

Stana: Tadinho, está se sentindo usado, abusado?

Nathan (abraçando ela pela cintura): sim, muito.

Stana (voltando a aperta a bunda dele): desculpe amor, mais eu não resisto, você tem uma bunda deliciosa, sabe que quando não estávamos juntos, eu adorava quando o figurino do Castle era uma calça mais apertada, eu sempre delirava.

Nathan: quer dizer que sua tara por mim é de longa data?

Stana: sim, você nem imagina.

Nathan: pode começar a falar mocinha. – indo vestir sua roupa.

Stana: não é uma conversa para esse momento.

Nathan: irá me deixar curioso?

Stana: o que importa, estamos juntos e amo você e seu corpo.

Nathan: resposta plausível. Estou pronto e você?

Stana: estou terminando.

Nathan: você se importa de me esperar um pouco?

Stana: porque?

Nathan: quero conversar com minha mãe antes da entrevista.

Stana: porque eu me importaria de você ir conversar com sua mãe, eu te espero aqui, pode ser?

Nathan (sorrindo): voltou em 10 minutos. – dando um selinho nela.

Nathan saiu do quarto sorrindo, estava muito feliz. Bateu no quarto de sua mãe, que abriu a porta e foi abraçada pelo filho.

Cookie (rindo): está louco, meu filho?

Nathan: apenas feliz.

Cookie: observar vocês hoje, só me deixou mais orgulhosa.

Nathan: obrigada mamãe, espero que isso não seja passageiro.

Cookie: nada de pensar sobre isso hoje, mas eu preciso de dizer uma coisa, meu filho, você não tem auto controle não?

Nathan: porque diz isso mamãe?

Cookie: preciso mesmo dizer?

Nathan: por favor, estou perdido.

Cookie: você está se fazendo de besta, pensa que eu não percebi a cena lá na praia?


	24. Preparando uma surpresa

**Hey pessoal, finalmente consegui atualizar como estava no outro site, peço mil desculpas pela demora. **

**Para quem quiser informações de quando postarei me siga no Twitter JulianaLimaS**

**agradeço a todos por ler e não deixem de comentar. **

**beijos**

* * *

Cookie: você está se fazendo de besta, pensa que eu não percebi a cena lá na praia?

Nathan: não foi nada de mais mãe.

Cookie: imagina, o fato de você ter ficado excitado e ter que sair correndo para agua querendo atacar a Stana, não é nada para você?

Nathan (rindo): mais alguém percebeu?

Cookie: acho que todos.

Nathan: sabe se foi tirado foto?

Cookie: não sei, mas você precisa se controlar, sei que vocês querem podem estar juntos sempre, mais lembre-se vocês são figuras públicas.

Nathan: a senhora está certo, desculpe.

Cookie: mas agora me diga, o que você está querendo?

Nathan: Mamãe assim a senhora me deixa triste, quer saber que eu só procuro a senhora por interesse.

Cookie (rindo): Nesse caso eu diria que sim, o que você está aprontando?

Nathan: na verdade preciso de sua ajuda.

Cookie: você sempre precisa da sua velha mãe.

Nathan (rindo): não se faça de vítima.

Cookie: me diga o que você precisa.

Nathan: não sei como será os compromissos de amanhã, mas quero ter um tempo com Stana, poderia me ajudar?

Cookie: Claro querido.

Nathan: Na verdade, vão ser dois favores, o principal, a senhora distrair o povo da revista amanhã e o segundo a senhora conseguir um iate, para que possamos fazer um passeio amanhã.

Cookie: gostei disso, pode deixar irei providenciar tudo.

Nathan: fique com meu cartão, não esqueça de pedir um clima bem romântico.

Cookie: deixa comigo.

Nathan: parece que alguém ficou empolgada.

Cookie: claro, faço tudo para ver você feliz.

Nathan (abraçando a mãe): muito obrigada Mãe, te amo.

Cookie: também te amo meu filho.

Nathan beijou a cabeça de sua mãe e seguiu para a sua suíte, encontro Stana sentada no sofá que havia ali.

Nathan (sentando ao lado dela e dando um selinho): uma noite de prazer, por seus pensamentos.

Stana (rindo): não seria um beijo?

Nathan: para que seguir as regras?

Stana: só você mesmo.

Nathan: vai me dizer ou não.

Stana: estava aqui pensando em tudo que tem acontecido nas últimas semanas, nosso namoro, esta entrevista.

Nathan: está arrependida de algo?

Stana: não, nunca estaria, apenas estive esses minutos para pensar em nós e pensar o quanto eu estou feliz ao seu lado.

Nathan: amor, eu sei que tudo pode estar intenso de mais, se esse for o seu medo, quero que você saiba que não estou por você pelo sexo e sim porque eu te amo.

Stana (acariciando o rosto dele): eu sei amor, quero que saiba que estou muito feliz.

Nathan: você acha que estamos indo muito rápido?

Stana: não, depois de todo tempo que perdemos, acho que estamos vivendo o que merecemos.

Nathan: então deixe de pensar coisas negativas e pense apenas na nossa felicidade.

Stana: você está certo, eu te amo e estou feliz.

Nathan: mais eu sei que está com medo de algo.

Stana: amor esqueça, já passou, foi bobeira, agora vamos para a entrevista.

Nathan: tem certeza que está preparada?

Stana: toda a certeza do mundo.

Nathan (sorrindo): acho que está na hora, porém antes preciso fazer algo.

Stana: o que?

Nathan (aproximou-se ainda mais do rosto dela): isso. – terminou de dizer e a beijou, um beijo lento e cheio de amor, suas línguas dançavam em suas bocas, em movimentos de perfeita sincronia, encerraram o beijo com vários selinhos e ficaram com as testas coladas, um sentindo a respiração do outro, Stana tinha uma das mãos no peito de Nathan, podia sentir seu coração acelerado, enquanto ele tinha suas mãos na cintura dela, trocaram um sorriso cumplice e mais um selinho, quando Nathan ia aprofundar o beijo, batidas na porta fizeram o casal retornar a realidade.

Stana: agora sim está na hora.

Nathan: estava tão bom aqui.

Stana: quem sabe mais tarde continuamos.

Nathan: aguardarei ansiosamente por esse momento.

Sorriram e enquanto Nathan abriu a porta para a equipe da revista que iria preparar o quarto, Stana foi ao banheiro para retocar seu batom, saíram do quarto de mãos dadas e seguiram rumo a área da piscina, onde seria a entrevista, o local estava vazio, o que proporcionaria maior intimidade e privacidade para a entrevista.

Marc: mais uma vez, quero agradecer a vocês por essa entrevista exclusiva.

Stana: nós que agradecemos a oportunidade.

Marc: Emily, as perguntas estão prontas.

Emily: tudo certo.

Marc: podemos começar?


	25. Entrevista Parte 1

Oi pessoal, quem me acompanhava no outro site, sabe que estou me recuperando de uma cirurgia no pulso e essa semana, estou com o braço imobilizado, por isso estou com dificuldade de escrever, mais estarei postando, assim que possível.

Ei pessoal cadê os comentários?

* * *

Marc: podemos começar?

Nathan: sim.

Emily: Primeiramente gostaria de dizer que é um grande prazer está entrevistando vocês, sintam-se a vontade nesta entrevista.

Stana: Muito obrigada.

Stana e Nathan estavam sentados em uma espreguiçadeira, ela ficou entre as pernas dele, Emily, estava sentada a frente do casal, Marc ao seu lado e o fotografo em pé para tirar mais algumas fotos.

Emily: há quanto tempo, vocês estão juntos?

Nathan: há 7 anos – rindo

Stana: Estamos namorado a quase um mês.

Emily: de quem foi a decisão de revelar a imprensa?

Nathan: somos um casal, as decisões que diz respeito ao nosso relacionamento, a tomamos juntos.

Emily: Nathan, disse que vocês estão juntos há 7 anos, você já tiveram um relacionamento antes?

Stana: não.

Nathan: Sim.

Stana (rindo): tivemos um envolvimento, relacionamento era profissional e agora amoroso.

Emily: Então quer dizer que vocês já estavam apaixonados?

Nathan: eu me sinto apaixonado, desde a primeira vez que nossos olhos se encontraram.

Emily: E porque só agora, estão juntos, o trabalho os impedia?

Stana: não, jamais, ao contrário, nossos amigos nos apoiam muito, assim como nossos chefes. Acredito que tudo na vida tem o seu momento, quando nos envolvemos alguns anos atrás, eu não estava preparada para assumir um compromisso, tinha muito medo.

Nathan: simplesmente não era o momento.

Emily: e o que fizeram vocês perceberem que esse era o momento?

Nathan: bom por um tempo confesso que vivemos com um clima pesado e isso estava afetando nosso trabalho, não conseguíamos mais ser amigos.

Stana: pelo simples motivo de estarmos apaixonados e não conseguirmos passar por cima do passado.

Emily: E como conseguiram agora?

Nathan: Tivemos uma semana de folga, antes disso, tivemos uma conversa com Andrew, ele queria que voltássemos a ser amigos, sentia falta da nossa afinidade.

Stana: com essa semana de folga, acabou que conversamos um pouco, algo que não fazíamos a muito tempo, porém não nos acertamos, depois disso, o Nathan foi viajar e no dia seguinte eu também decidi viajar.

Nathan: e por incrível que possa parecer, fomos para o mesmo lugar, mesmo hotel, encontrei Stana por acaso, então a convidei para jantar assim poderíamos conversar.

Stana: e foi no jantar que ele me pediu em namoro.

Emily: E qual foi a reação da produção e do elenco de Castle?

Nathan: Todos ficaram muito felizes por nós.

Emily: Pensam em casamento?

Stana: acho que todo casal que se ama, pensa em um dia formalizar a união, mas não conversamos sobre isso ainda.

Emily: Filhos?

Nathan: Também nunca conversamos, mas não posso dizer que eu não quero, ou que eu não iria gostar que ela engravidasse mesmo que não fosse planejado.

Stana: Um filho é a confirmação de um amor é uma benção que um casal recebe, quem não gostaria de ter?

Emily: Percebo que você são bem companheiros, isso já vêm da série?

Stana: sim, sempre admirei o Nathan e tirando as vezes que nos perturbamos propositalmente, somos sim muito companheiros e unidos.

Emily: Já passaram por algum constrangimento em cena?

Nathan: sim, quando estávamos gravando o final da 4ª temporada, nos excedemos no beijo.

Stana (rindo): Não apenas no beijo, existe uma cena que foi cortada e digamos que passamos um pouco dos limites.

Emily: muitos fãs reclamam do fato de não terem tantas cenas românticas ou do casal na cama, na série, o que podem dizer sobre isso?

Nathan: a culpa não é nossa, se quiserem escrever um episódio que fique ele inteiro na cama com ela, não irei reclamar.

Stana: acredito que o fato acontece pelo horário e dia que a série é transmitida e até mesmo pelo público que acompanha, agora se o público pede algumas cenas mais românticas, ai devem escrever para os nossos roteiristas.

Emily: vocês estão nas últimas gravações da temporada, o que podemos esperar?

Nathan: muitas emoções.

Stana: angustia.

Emily: teremos casamento?

Stana: tudo pode acontecer.

Emily: mudou algo depois que começaram a namorar, ficou mais fácil gravar?

Nathan: sem dúvidas, é bem mais fácil beijar minha namorada.

Emily: vocês precisam repetir muitas cenas de beijos?

Stana: as vezes sim, nem sempre fica bom e nós sempre tivemos um pequeno problema, sempre aproveitávamos as cenas de beijo para dar uma estendida.

Emily: Mesmo antes do namoro?

Nathan: sim, acredito que desde o primeiro beijo.

Emily: Qual foi a reação dos fãs com a revelação do namoro?

Stana: intensa – rindo – todos torciam por nós e isso nos deixa ainda mais felizes.

Emily: O que mais impressiona você na personalidade dela?

Nathan: Ela é esforçada, batalha por seus objetivos, uma pessoa muito focada e preocupada com o ser humano, Stana é muito determinada.

Emily: E você Stana o que te impressiona na personalidade do Nathan?

Stana: Ele é um nerd muito fofo – risos- preocupado com o meio ambiente, é um menino quando quer e um homem forte quando necessário, muito profissional, difícil algo abater ele, não é do tipo que deixa de trabalhar por uma gripe, ele é forte e luta pelo que quer.

Emily: Nathan vejo que a Stana se dá muito bem com a sua mãe, a sua relação com a familia dela também é boa?

Nathan: Para ser sincero eu conheço apenas a mãe da Stana, já vi alguns dos irmãos dela, porém não conversamos, com a Rada já conversei, ela é uma otima pessoa, estou esperando um convite especial, por parte da minha namorada para conhecer a familia.

Emily: Stana quando teremos esse encontro? Vamos querer uma exclusiva,ok?

Stana: Primeiramente quero dizer que adoro minha sogra, ela virou uma amiga, em relação ao convite, espero que durante as férias esse encontro possa ocorrer. Quanto a exclusiva quem sabe, minha familia não gosta muito de aparecer.

Nathan: diferente da minha mãe.

Emily: Cookie percebo que a senhora está muito feliz com essa relação, já torcia pelo casal?

Cookie: Sim, sempre simpatizei muito com a Stana, apesar de nunca ter conversado muito tempo com ela, mas as poucas vezes que conversamos ela sempre me pareceu uma boa pessoa, o Nate sempre falava dela e isso me fazia torcer para que eles ficassem juntos, tanto que a primeira coisa que fiz quando soube desta relação, foi comprar uma passagem e vir para cá, conhecer melhor minha nora.

Nathan: que fique claro, minha mãe veio visitar a nora, não o flho.

Emily: Cookie, a senhora acha que sai casamento?

Cookie: espero que sim, mas isso não depende de mim.

Emily: Nathan e Stana, gostaria de agradecer pela entrevista e por abrirem um pouco da intimidade de vocês, para terminar, gostaria que cada um de vocês falassem o que um significa na vida do outro.

Nathan (sorrindo): Ao longo dos anos, pensei que nunca encontraria o amor, porém a primeira vez que encontrei a Stana, algo mudou em mim, de pronto eu nunca imaginava o que seria e o porque sentia isso, o tempo passou pensei que era apenas uma atração, mas eu estava enganado, a Stana trouxe uma nova perspectiva para a minha vida, ela me mostrou o que é o amor verdadeiro e confesso que nunca me senti tão feliz como estou hoje, não posso dizer do nosso futuro, mais posso dizer que ela é o amor da minha vida.

Stana tinha lagrima nos olhos. Nathan a olhou e terminou de falar.

Nathan: Quero que fique registrado nas paginas dessa revista que eu amo a Stana e que ela é o amor da minha vida. Te amo muito mais que ontem e menos que amanhã, você é meu tudo.

Amor, Quando duas pessoas fazem amor, Não estão apenas fazendo amor, Estão dando corda ao relógio do mundo. ( Mario Quintana )

Stana abraçou Nathan e o beijou lentamente. Terminaram o beijo e ficaram com as testas coladas,Stana sorria para Nathan.

Stana: Sou e sempre fui muito reservada, você trouxe uma luz para minha vida que eu jamais pensei que existesse, ao seu lado sou completa, você é meu ar, meu tudo, quando estou ao seu lado, nada mais me importa, quando estou em seus braços, sinto que o mundo para, pois estando em seus braços, nada mais é necessario, o seu olhar me contagia e seu amor me faz viver, você é o amor da minha vida, que tudo que estamos vivendo nestas ultimas semanas, seja apenas o inicio de uma longa historia de amor, de amor amo como nunca imaginei que pudesse amar.

Eu nunca imaginei que houvesse no mundo, Um amor desse jeito, Do tipo que quando se tem não se sabe, Se cabe no peito, Mas eu posso dizer que sei o que é ter, Um amor de verdade, E um amor assim eu sei que é pra sempre, É pra eternidade. (Roberto Carlos)

O casal se olhava profundamente, enquanto todos a sua volta aplaudiam aquela declaração.

Cookie estava emocionada, sempre sonhou ver seu menino assim apaixonado, pedia a Deus para que essa relação durasse. Pois o que mais queria era ver seu filho feliz.

Emily: Agora um jogo rápido pode ser?


	26. Entrevista - Jogo Rápido

**Hey pessoal, desculpe a demora, a verdade que estou um pouco desanimada, a fic não está tendo comentários e preciso saber o que vocês realmente estão achando. A Falta de comentários deixa qualquer pessoa que escreve desanimada. **

* * *

Emily: Agora um jogo rápido pode ser?

Nathan: claro.

Emily: Stana o que você mais gosta no corpo dele?

Stana: hm, os olhos dele me fascinam e essa bunda dele, adoro apertar- disse rindo-, não posso ficar fazendo muita propaganda.

Emily: e você Nathan, o que mais gosta no corpo dela?

Nathan: já olharam essa mulher, ela é linda, perfeita me deixa louco, amo ela da cabeça aos pés.

Emily: Sexo?

Nathan: intenso, com amor.

Stana: Perfeito.

Emily: Frequência?

Nathan: sempre.

Stana: sempre que podemos- risos.

Emily: Qual a rotina de vocês?

Nathan: é de muito trabalho.

Stana: nossa rotina é uma loucura, gravamos durante muitas horas.

Emily: o que gostam de fazer juntos?

Nathan: preciso mesmo responder? - rindo

Stana: Gosto de ficar deitada ao lado do Nathan, me sinto segura quando ele está me abraçando.

Emily: como você definiria ele?

Stana: meu destino

Emily: como você definiria ela?

Nathan: o amor da minha vida.

Emily: Sexo, amor ou rapidinha?

Stana: sexo com amor.

Nathan: Todas as opções - rindo

Emily: Sexo oral?

Stana: sinônimo de prazer.

Nathan: excitante.

Emily: o que mais te excita nele?

Stana: ele

Emily: o que mais te excita nela?

Nathan: os sussurros dela.

Emily: a melhor transa?

Stana: todas.

Nathan: a anterior, a próxima, todas.

Emily: Luz acesa ou apagada?

Nathan: independe.

Stana: estando com ele, nada importa.

Emily: Na hora da transa, poucas coisas são piores que...

Stana: interrupções.

Nathan: batidas na porta.

Emily: Jogos eróticos?

Nathan: obrigada pela sugestão -rindo.

Emily: alguma fantasia em especial?

Nathan: confesso que tenho uma certa tara pela Stana como Beckett, sou louco por ela, daquele jeito mandona.

Stana: fazer dele meu escravo.

Emily: quem é mais fogoso?

Stana: acho que ambos.

Nathan: temos uma conexão extremamente fogosa.

Marc: quero agradecer vocês por essa magnifica entrevista.

Stana: sempre que precisar.

Andy: se me permitem, meu assistente filmou toda a entrevista, gostaria da permissão de vocês para editarmos algumas partes e colocarmos no nosso site, juntamente com os bastidores das sessões de foto.

Nathan: eu não vejo nenhum problema.

Stana: nem eu.

Marc: depois dessa entrevista, nem precisamos de mais materiais, porém, ainda temos uma sessão de fotos, vocês querem descansar?

Stana: acho que podemos continuar.

Nathan: estou de acordo.

Marc: perfeito, reservei um quarto para que vocês possam estar trocando de roupa e depois sigam para a suite, já está tudo preparado, vocês tem alguma preferencia para o jantar?

Nathan: pois vocês deveriam nos surpreender.

Stana: não esqueçam do vinho, por favor.

Marc: pode deixar, o quarto que vocês devem se trocar é o 215, quando tudo estiver pronto chamaremos vocês, os nossos profissionais vão estar acompanhando vocês para fazer a maquiagem e cabelo.

Stana: Perfeito.

A sessão de fotos foi da maneira que todos esperavam, o casal ajudava e muito, o quarto estava decorado de maneira bem romântica. O casal desfrutou de um jantar italiano, regado a muitos beijos e vinho. Fizeram fotos pós jantar, onde Nathan carregava Stana até a cama e a beijava.

Andy: Perfeito, vocês foram maravilhosos, muito obrigada.

Marc: vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho, mais uma vez agradeço.

Stana: amanhã teremos mais alguma sessão?

Marc: o nosso vôo é a noite, vou pensar em que podemos fazer amanhã.

Nathan: estaremos aguardando.

A equipe da revista retirou-se da suite do casal.

Nathan ( sorrindo): enfim sós.

Stana: Que tal se irmos dar uma volta pela praia?

Nathan se aproximando de Stana : a ideia não é ruim, porém, lamento informar que já tenho outros planos para essa noite.

Nathan sorriu para a namorada e a pegou no colo, carregando até a cama, deitou Stana e lentamente se colocou por cima dela, encarou a namorada por alguns segundos e trocaram um olhar cúmplice, Nathan a beijou, de inicio lento, suas mãos percorriam pelo corpo ainda vestido de Stana, os beijos foram direcionados para seu pescoço e colo, Nathan abaixou a alça do vestido que a namorada vestia, sempre mantendo seu olhar preso ao dela, voltou a beijar o colo de Stana e acariciar seus seios. O clima era romântico, Nathan controlava o momento, lentamente dispiu a namorada e passou a acariciar, beijar e a proporcionar prazer a ela, Stana gemia, estava se sentindo nas nuvens. Os beijos de Nathan percorriam todo o corpo de Stana, quando chegou em sua virilha, ele a olhou e após um olhar cúmplice, afastou as pernas da namorada e deu a inicio a proporcionar prazeres jamais sentindo por ela, ele lentamente a penetrava com a linguá, assim como acariciava o clítoris da amada, Stana se contorcia na cama, porém Nathan não pretendia cortar aquele clima, continuaria lentamente e oferecendo o máximo de prazer possível para a Namorada.

Stana: hm, Nate, eu quero você.

Nathan a encarou e sorriu para a namorada: shh, esse momento é seu, apenas aproveite.- terminou de dizer e começou a penetra-la com seus dedos, ele acelerava e diminuía os movimentos fazendo Stana pedir cada vez mais por ele, os gemidos já não eram controlados por ela, o "jogo" proposto por Nathan não durou muito tempo, com a Lingua dele a penetrando, ela chegou ao orgasmo, seu corpo estremeceu e Nathan a encarou com um brilho no olhar.

Stana: você me fez sentir coisas, que jamais senti.

Nathan: você me faz sentir o mesmo.

Stana ficou de joelhos na cama e começou a tirar a camisa de Nathan, manterão o clima calmo e romântico e seus corpos se tornaram um só lentamente, proporcionando para ambos, momentos inesquecíveis e que só poderiam sentir assim, juntos.


	27. A Vida não é apenas Flores

Boa noite Leitoras, me desculpe a demora, juntou a copa mais o problema no pulso, agradeço as meninas que estãp comentando, espero ter mais comentários.

Follow JulianaLimaS

* * *

No dia seguinte Nathan acordou bem cedo e após fazer sua higiene acordou Stana com beijos e logo já fez uma proposta para ela. A Proposta era fugir um pouco daquele hotel, Stana a principio ficou receosa, afinal era um compromisso de trabalho que eles tinham, porém Nathan com todo o seu encanto conseguiu convence-la sem muitos problemas. Stana levantou-se e após fazer sua higiene, foi instruída por Nathan a vestir uma roupa bem leve e confortável para o passeio que iriam fazer.

Stana ficou muito feliz ao ver que Nathan tinha preparado um passeio de Iate para eles, passariam a manhã relaxando no Iate que Nathan havia alugado. Passaram uma manhã bastante agradável, aproveitaram para namorar e principalmente para relaxar.

Já passava das 13 horas quando o sorridente casal retornou ao hotel encontrando logo Marc.

Marc: Olha o casal sumido.

Nathan: Fomos passear um pouco, temos algum compromisso?

Marc: fiquem tranquilo, já está tudo encerrado, ontem vocês nos proporcionaram tantos materiais ótimos que foi o bastante.

Stana: que bom.

Marc: devido a isso, caso vocês queiram consegui vaga no vôo das 17 horas.

Nathan: perfeito, assim não chegaremos muito tarde em LA.

Stana: precisamos descansar essa semana será uma correria.

Marc: ultima semana de gravação?

Stana: sim, finalmente, já consigo sentir o gostinho das férias.

Marc : isso que é animação - rindo.

Conversaram um pouco mais com Marc e deixaram tudo acertado para irem para o aeroporto as 16 horas.

O casal caminhava de mãos dadas, quando Stana avistou a sogra, falando alegremente no celular.

Stana: sua mãe é sempre animada assim?

Nathan: sim, ela esta sempre de auto astral, mas pode ter certeza que ela esta conversando com alguma amiga.

O casal se aproximou de Cookie que já estava encerrando a ligação.

Cookie: meus queridos, como foi o passeio?

Stana - abraçando a sogra-: Obrigada por ajudar nessa surpresa, você é de mais.

Cookie: o que eu não faço para ver esses olhinhos brilhando né.

Nathan: já almoçou mamãe?

Cookie: não.

Stana: então porque não almoçamos os três, em família.

Cookie: falando em família, tenho ótimas noticias, conto durante o almoço.

Foram para o restaurante e fizeram seus pedidos, Nathan pediu o melhor vinho tinto do local, o ambiente estava descontraído.

Nathan: Mãe, qual a boa noticia?

Cookie: sua tia Eva convenceu a mamãe a realizar a festa de 90 anos.

Nathan: finalmente a vovó aceitou uma festa, era com a Tia que a senhora conversava?

Cookie: sim.

Nathan (rindo): Não falei amor, que ela estava falando com alguém conhecido.

Stana ( rindo): está explicado toda aquela animação.

Cookie: Eva, quer a sua presença Nathan, ela falou que se você não for, ela vem até os Estados Unidos te bater e principalmente falou que você está intimado a levar sua bela namorada para ser apresentada a família.

Nathan (rindo): tia Eva sempre mandona, quando será a festa?

Cookie: no final de Maio.

Nathan (sorrindo): perfeito eu estarei de férias, estarei lá com certeza.

Cookie: Querida, você está intimada não se esqueça

Stana: eu estarei viajando me desculpe.

Cookie: que pena, todos iriam ficar felizes com a sua presença, a mamãe iria amar.

Stana: me desculpe, mas não poderei ir.

Nathan: mamãe as férias dela é sagrada, não pressione se não ela vai se sentir mal e ela tem que ir de vontade própria, não por pressão.

Stana: Nathan não é isso...

Nathan: vamos esquecer esse assunto. - irritado .

O almoço daquele momento em diante foi tenso, Nathan tinha ficado totalmente irritado com Stana, nem ele nem sua família, a faria mudar de ideia sobre as suas férias.

Após o almoço foram para a suite, Nathan ainda irritado, começou arrumar sua mala. Stana sentada na cama observava o namorado que tinha a expressão séria.

Stana: Me desculpe.

Nathan: Relaxa, daqui uma semana, começa a sua tão esperada férias.

Stana: você fala de uma maneira, como se você não estivesse esperando também.

Nathan: sim, estou cansado e precisando de férias do trabalho, mas não quero férias da minha namorada, pensei que no fundo ainda tínhamos uma chance de ter algum momento juntos, mas depois de ouvir você falando da suas férias para o Marc e dispensando o convite da minha família percebi que nem eu nem minha família, podemos fazer nada para mudar o seu planejamento, sim eu estou irritado, estou nervoso, não quero brigar, pensei que quando estivesse perto você mudaria de ideia ou melhor que minha reação não fosse essa, pois sinto que você está me abandonando novamente.

Stana: Hey, calma, desculpa por te decepcionar, você tem que entender que essas férias já estavam planejadas. Me desculpe por ser egoísta e estar pensando só em mim, mas será que só eu estou pensando só em mim?

Nathan: Quer dizer que estou sendo egoísta, por querer passar um pouco das nossas férias com você, que sou egoísta por querer te apresentar a minha família?


	28. Conselho de Sogra

**Boa noite Girls, depois de sobreviver do jogo de ontem, estou postando, para a alegria ou tristeza da nação. **

**Por favor comentem, deixem suas criticas. **

**Para cobrar criticar e interagir me siga no Twitter JulianaLimaS**

**Obrigada por ler e aguardo os comentários. **

* * *

Stana: Nathan, amor, não vamos brigar por favor.

Nathan: acredite, eu não quero brigar, apenas me custa entender. Vamos arrumar nossas coisas.

Stana: Nathan, olha pra mim.

Nathan a encarou sua expressão era séria.

Stana: eu te amo, não vou te abandonar, apenas quero que você entenda que tudo já estava marcado.

Nathan ( respirando fundo): eu juro que já tentei. O que me resta é aproveitar bem essa semana que nos resta.

Stana (abraçando ele): Não diz assim, vamos sim aproveitar essa semana, mas não será uma despedida.

Nathan: Você não entende, eu só queria passar um tempo com você nessas férias, queria passar seu aniversario com você, sabe porque?

Stana: Nathan...

Nathan (colocou o dedo nos lábios dela não deixando ela terminar): eu me importo com você, eu te amo, quero estar com você, compartilhar momentos únicos.

Stana encarava Nathan seus olhos estavam marejados, Nathan seguia sério.

Nathan: Eu já terminei de arrumar minhas coisas, vou tomar banho.

Nathan foi para seu banho enquanto a Namorada estava estática, Stana ainda ficou assim por alguns minutos, terminou de arrumar suas coisas e saiu do quarto, estava se sentindo sufocada ali naquela suite.

Stana foi para o bar do Hotel onde começou a tomar Vodka, alguns minutos havia se passado, ela já estava em sua terceira dose, estava isolada em um canto perdida em seus pensamentos e tentando relaxar através da bebida.

Cookie: Stana.

Stana ( encarando a sogra): Oi Cookie.

Cookie: atrapalho?

Stana: não, jamais.

Cookie: quero pedir desculpas, por um momento me esqueci que vocês estão nesse impasse sobre as férias, na verdade esses dias estou vendo vocês tão felizes, com tanto amor e sintonia que pensei que tudo já estava resolvido.

Stana: não se preocupe senhora, não foi sua culpa. Cookie, você acha que eu estou sendo egoísta?

Cookie: minha querida, esse é um assunto que vocês devem resolver sozinhos, o que eu penso não importa, como uma pessoa experiente posso te dizer, que vocês já passaram por muitas coisas e agora estão nesse relacionamento lindo, vocês são adultos, acho que uma boa conversa e ambos sendo sensatos isso poderia se resolver.

Stana: O Nathan queria passar meu aniversario comigo, mas ele não entende que eu já havia marcado minha viagem.

Cookie: Você já pensou em convida-lo para passar uns dias com você na Europa?

Stana: ele tem contratos para cumprir, sei que ele não pode.

Cookie: nada é impossível.

Stana: será que ele aceitaria?

Cookie: você nunca vai saber se não fizer o convite e principalmente independente da resposta dele, acredite ele se sentirá mais seguro se receber esse convite.

Stana abriu um pequeno sorriso, fez menção de levantar porém foi impedida por cookie.

Cookie: Querida, você bebeu, não converse com ele agora.

Stana soltou um suspiro e algumas lagrimas começaram a cair por seu rosto.

Stana: eu preciso, eu não posso perde-lo.

Cookie: eu sei querida, mas pense que você bebeu e esta nervosa, a probabilidade de vocês continuarem a briga ao invés de se acertarem é maior. Vem vamos para o meu quarto, daqui a pouco é hora de irmos embora.

Stana: obrigada por seus conselhos.

Cookie sorriu para a Stana e juntas seguiram para o quarto onde Cookie estava hospedada, Stana foi tomar banho, enquanto Cookie com a desculpa de ir buscar roupa para Stana, foi conversar com Nathan. Ela utilizou o cartão da Stana para entrar no quarto, encontrou seu filho deitado com um dos braços sobre seus olhos.

Cookie: Nate.

Nathan: oi mãe, cade a Stana?

Cookie: estava lá no bar, levei ela para o meu quarto, tivemos uma pequena conversa. Me desculpe meu filho.

Nathan: isso não tem nada a ver com você mãe, ao contrario, achei bem propicio aquele convite, vai ser bom para os meus planos.

Cookie: Agora eu me perdi, você está chateado, discutiu com ela e está achando bom?

Nathan: eu sei que é complexo, mas sim depois de tomar um banho relaxante e esfriar os nervos, percebi que talvez tenha sido perfeito.

Cookie: eu não te entendo, você está certo quanto a esse seu plano?

Nathan: nunca estive tão certo.

Cookie: Ok, não vou me intrometer, já que você está com a cabeça fria, vá conversar com ela e por favor sem brigas.

Nathan: pode deixar, vou tentar amenizar um pouco.

Nathan saiu de sua suite e foi para o quarto da mãe, entrou e encontrou Stana deitada encolhida enrolada na toalha.

Nathan: Stana?

Stana (Levantando): Nathan, amor, você me perdoa?

Nathan: Calma, mais tarde nós vamos conversar com calma.

Stana: posso te pedir uma coisa?

Nathan: sim, claro.

Stana: me da um beijo?

Nathan aproximou-se da namorada e a beijou, Stana aprofundou o beijo e empurrava Nathan em direção a cama.

Nathan (rindo): eita mulher fogosa, tudo isso é culpa da bebida né?

Stana: eu não quero estar brigada com você.

Nathan: não estamos brigados, só precisamos conversar e entrar em um acordo.

Stana: você tem razão.

Nathan: agora vá se vestir, que já está quase na hora de irmos embora.

Stana foi vestir sua roupa, eles sabiam que tinha que conversar, mas não seria naquele momento.

Stana: Espero que nossa conversa seja antes de eu ir viajar.

Nathan: se não for, conversamos por telefone. - rindo

Stana: seu besta, mas fique você sabendo que irei te ligar todos os dias.

Nathan: hm, ficarei esperando, se você não ligar e ligo.

Stana aproximou-se de Nathan novamente e trocaram um beijo carinhoso que foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

Nathan: deve ser minha mãe. - abrindo a porta.

Cookie: Pela cara de vocês já fizeram as pazes né, consegui evitar que profanassem o meu quarto?

Nathan: deixa de ser boba mãe.

Já estava na hora de irem para o aeroporto os três desceram e se encontraram com o pessoal da revista. O vôo de volta para LA foi tranquilo, Stana devido as doses de Vodka que tinha bebido, dormiu praticamente o vôo inteiro. Nathan dormir um pouco, mas seus pensamentos o impediam de ter um sono tranquilo naquele momento.


	29. Enfim a Conversa

Boa noite, mesmo com poucos comentarios aqui estou atualizando a fic, por favor comentem. Falta pouco para um momento X da FIC e preciso muito da contribuição de vocês.

Agradeço as que estão comentando sempre.

JulianaLimaS

* * *

Chegaram em Los Angeles, seguiram para a casa de Nathan.

Nathan: tudo que eu quero é descansar, essa semana será corrida.

Cookie: eu consegui um voo para amanhã filho.

Stana: mas já vai?

Cookie: Sim, preciso ir e também não posso ficar atrapalhando,

Nathan: Depois dos meus compromissos por aqui, prometo ir passar uns bons dias com vocês no Canadá.

Cookie: estarei esperando meu amor.

Stana: eu vou deitar, você vem Nathan?

Nathan: não vai querer jantar?

Stana: estou sem fome.

Nathan: eu vou pedir algo para comermos e já subo.

Cookie: deixa que eu peço meu bem, vá la conversar com sua namorada, quando a comida chegar eu chamo vocês.

Stana: obrigada.

Nathan e Stana foram para o quarto, era o momento de conversar.

Stana: acho que podemos conversar agora.

Nathan ( sentando) : sim

Stana: Me desculpe, por não entender você, mas você precisa entender que minhas férias já estavam planejadas, eu também não queria ficar longe de você, mas sinto falta da minha família, se isso é ser egoísta me desculpe mais eu sou muito egoísta. Você consegue entender o meu lado Nathan?

Nathan: Me desculpe, não queria te chamar de egoísta, mas eu estou sendo, quero aproveitar o máximo ao seu lado, eu sei que sua família é importante para você, a minha também, por isso fiquei chateado de você recusar o convite da minha família.

Stana: não queria passar a impressão de quem esta doida para ficar longe, eu só sinto falta da minha família, me desculpe a maneira que neguei o convite.

Nathan: Vou superar esses meses sem você.

Stana (sorrindo): promete se comportar?

Nathan: Devido a tudo que passamos, acho que eu que deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta.

Stana: vamos nos falar todos os dias, combinado?

Nathan: Sim - passando seus braços na cintura dela - e vamos conversar muito.

Stana: eu quero te fazer uma pergunta, mas não quero que voltemos a brigar.

Nathan: o que é?

Stana: você aceitaria passar uns dias de nossas férias comigo na Europa?

Nathan: Eu adoraria, mas tenho alguns compromissos, como você bem sabe e agora tem o aniversario da minha avó também, mas podemos ir conversando durante as férias quem sabe, em algum momento eu tenho um tempo bem livre e corro atrás de você.

Stana: eu adoraria se isso acontecesse.

Nathan: quem sabe em algum momento o seu desejo não seja realizado.

Stana (rindo): adoro, pode ter certeza que você iria adorar a viagem.

Nathan: hm, estou começando a gostar da ideia.

Stana: venha comigo então.

Nathan ( dando selinhos nela): estou ficando bem tentado com esse convite, se não fosse as comic com eu entraria no avião junto com você.

Stana sorriu e o beijou, o beijo que iniciou lento foi ganhando intensidade, Nathan deitou Stana sem deixar de beija-la.

Stana: é tão bom estar assim com você.

Nathan: Quero aproveitar ao máximo essa semana.

Stana: Eu também, mas eu deveria ter ido para casa hoje.

Nathan: já quer me abandonar?


End file.
